Caged
by rainbowstrike
Summary: Shift Tapio has spent 5 years of her life in captivity, after being genetically enhanced and sold to a deadly mutant fighting league. Now she's free, but with nowhere to go. And what's with the weird silent kid she keeps running in to? R & R.
1. Prologue

**A/N:  
I had this dream last night, and decided to write it down. I'm not really sure where it's going, so bear with me, and I hope you like it.  
Iggy: You must have weird dreams.  
Rain: -sigh- if any of you have read my other stories, you'll know that I kidnapped Iggy from the Maximum Ride fandom a while back. Long story, but eh. **

**Yeah, I incorporated the shock collar in this OC story, too. Whatever. Iggy?  
Iggy: Rain doesn't own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this story. She only owns Shift Tapio.  
R & R. **

The ground felt rough on my feet, but I barely winced as rocks stuck to my heel and jabbed at me. No, pain didn't bother me anymore. Physical pain was just a message- it was the emotional stuff that left me broken and bleeding. The metal gates swung open, and I was blinded temporarily in the bright light. I was shoved forward into the stadium, and cheers erupted all around me. I didn't bother to look at my audience; my focus was on the other side. Slowly, those doors also opened, and I wondered who would be my victim this time. A human, monster, or some kind of alien? Anything was possible- the people who ran this place 'recruited' from everywhere.

I felt my hands curl into fists, and I bit my lip as I felt my nails dig into my skin. I was acutely aware of the metal collar that hung around my neck, forcing me onwards, else I would be shocked. I closed my eyes as the screams around me grew louder- my opponent had entered the playing field. The announcer and creator of this place began talking- Rick Worthington. I didn't know if that was his actual name, or just one of his many aliases. In his business, you couldn't reveal anything, for understandable reasons.

"-the so far undefeated champion; Shift Tapio!" Judging by the hoots and yells, a lot of people had bet on me winning this fight. My name had become a legend- Shift Tapio; ruthless and deadly in the ring. If only these people knew it was a giant scam, that I'd once just been a normal kid, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, with a normal name and no reputation.

When I was ten, around five years ago, my Mom ran down to the shops for five minutes to grab something for dinner. Five minutes was all it took for my life to change irreversibly. I knew I wasn't supposed to answer the door while she was out, but I thought it could've been my Dad. My parents had divorced a few months earlier, and I was still praying for him to come back at that point. I didn't even have time to scream as a man grabbed me and stuffed me in some bag. I was knocked out soon after, and when I woke up, I was in a cage. Apparently my Mom had some debt she hadn't paid off, and I was the repayment. I finally got why my dad had left us; she must've been a bad person if she had let this happen to me. My Mom's debt collectors made a deal with some scientists, who paid them a large sum for me. I was traded off as an experiment.

It was years before any of their serums had an effect on me. They tried something they called 'Tapio X' on me; Tapio for some god of animals. After a bunch of painful changing of DNA, they managed to give me the ability to shift into any animal I wanted. After their success, I was sold to Rick Worthington a few months later. Rick ran a freak show fighting league, where he pitted two fighters against each other and people placed bets on who would win. I was perfect for a new technique he wanted to try- he called it 'primal mode'. One of his investors wanted the fights to be wilder, and so they gave him something to use on us that would make us run completely on instinct- if we got mad, we went primal, basically. The idea was to make us angry before the fight, and then the battle would be more bloodthirsty. When this was all happening, I was probably around thirteen years old. Of course, due to my new genetic makeup, that wasn't considered. As time went on, I forgot my old name, and was forced to adopt the name Shift Tapio. I lost more and more humanity each day, and was forced to take on bigger, stronger, more powerful opponents. There was no way I could escape this place.  
Somewhere in the midst of all that, I lost all trust in everyone but myself.

My opponent was a middle-aged man who might've looked completely normal, except for the giant, no-way-in-hell-are-those-natural muscles that bulged out from everywhere. He had long dark hair, and his eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"-And her opponent... Roberto Strongman!" I almost rolled my eyes. Rick was sure one for originality. Roberto clenched his jaw, and I heard the screams go louder. So far, 'primal mode' had definitely had the wanted effect. I crouched forward, morphing into a white tiger as I went. I bared my teeth, snarling at Roberto. Already I was feeling the Primal Mode serum working- I'd been cramped in a tiny cage with a loud, high-pitched noise making my eardrums bleed the entire morning, and all my animal instincts were telling me to rip, tear and get the hell _out of there_. Thanks to being combined with animal DNA, I'd not only been given the ability to become them, I'd been saddled with their heightened senses, agility and the stupid instincts.

Roberto Strongman rushed forward, and I was seeing red. The tiger was feeling threatened, and the tiger didn't like that. I leapt into the air, my claws raking across his chest as I landed. He roared angrily and swung at my head. I stumbled backwards dizzily, unable to make coherent thoughts. Unless I let go, I was going to die. I let myself sink, and the tiger took over. I only heard his screams as I slashed him again and again, until the fight was over. Wearily and feeling sick, I tried to take control of my mind again. I morphed back and turned away, not wanting to see what I'd done _again_. The stadium erupted into cheers, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Roberto Strongman's lifeless body, before I walked off the field, leaving another opponent behind me.

"Great fight, Shift! That was amazing- man I love it when you deliver like that!" Rick as suddenly beside me, keeping up with my quick pace. I growled at him, and I saw him flinch slightly. That gave me a sense of triumph- I could kill him if I wanted; he was puny, with slicked back hair and a smirk that was always plastered on his features.

"Piss off." I said, my voice flat. Rick rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think that Italian buff would take you out, Shift-o. You're too tough for that, a real survivor. The kind of fighter I need more of, frankly." He said. I wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? I kill people well?" I asked sarcastically. "Golly gee, thanks a bunch _Rick-o._ I'm probably fifteen this year, and my greatest achievement is that I can kill people well." Rick laughed.

"Probably fifteen... sweetheart, we don't think about ages here." he reminded me.

"Well I don't want to be here." I shot back. Rick sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." He said, and I laughed darkly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really sorry. Your sympathy meter must be through the roof. If you're so sorry, why don't you _let me go_?" I asked. He frowned.

"Maybe your Momma shouldn't have played the cards so much, because then you wouldn't be here." I snarled and swung at him, but with lightning-fast reflexes he pressed a button on his watch and I crumpled, tears springing to my eyes as I was shocked. "Don't test me, animal girl. I'm the one with the real power, not you." He reminded me, before walking away. Still feeling the little zaps, I got unsteadily to my feet, glaring at Rick's back. I walked towards my tiny room, with a single bed and a bathroom, and collapsed. Tears streamed from my eyes and I bit into my pillow to stop anyone hearing me.

This wasn't how life was supposed to be.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it?  
Leave a review. **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N;  
So... I'm a little sad. No reviews :( **

**Oh well, I'm gonna post anyway. Iggy?**

**Iggy: I'll spice it up a little. Ain-ray wns-oay othing-nay. **

**Rain: Piglatin. I like it. For those of you who no speak-a the lingo, translation: Rain owns nothing. Okay, so don't sue!**

R & R? Please? :)

The alarms were blaring, searchers already hot on his tail. The unknown escaper pushed himself faster, leaving giant indents in the ground as he picked up speed, becoming an unmoveable, unstoppable force of pure power. He smashed through a brick wall, barely feeling more than a tickle as debris flew everywhere. The man knew that he had to get out no matter what. He felt bullets ricochet off him, useless, as if they were made of plastic. He stared ahead- only one fence left, a fence that would prove fruitless in its efforts to stop him. He crashed through it easily, his heart pounding and mind racing as a strong feeling of freedom overcame him, and he felt himself smile for the first time in years.

_I will come back for you. _He silently promised, glancing over his shoulder at the hell-hole that had been his prison for ten long years.

**

I stared at a random crack in the ceiling, barely able to move. He was gone, and I was still here. He'd left, even after we planned our escape so many times when we were alone. Alcaeus had run away, a glitch in the system temporarily giving him time to escape. His shock collar had malfunctioned during his fight, and he'd taken the opportunity to run away. I was feeling... abandoned. I hated this feeling. It was stupid; if I was being rational, I would've known that there was no way Alcaeus could've come for me and escaped- they would have fixed the glitch too quickly, and then we'd both be stuck.

Alcaeus was a Greek man who had come here illegally after something terrible happened in his family. He never told me what, only saying; 'please, little one. It is too painful.' He didn't speak much English when he first arrived, and soon had to turn to 'less desirable' characters in order to survive here. Alcaeus was already a huge man- probably around 6'2 originally. He too was forced into experimentation in order to earn some money. Rick talked him into signing some kind of contract- work for him for a little while, and Alcaeus would be kept safe. But he couldn't read the small print, and a 'little while' turned into a lifetime. He'd been here much longer than I had. After experiments conducted on him, Alcaeus grew to somewhere around 6'6, maybe 6'7. He reminded me of someone I once read about in a comic book, Jugger-something. If he moved fast enough, he became like a running, unbreakable stone, with unmanageable strength to match. People were afraid of him, but if I had to choose someone I absolutely _had_ to trust- Alcaeus would probably be pretty darn close. He was a real gentle soul, and he protected me before I became the killer I am today. I taught him English, he told me stories, and somehow we managed to drive off the insanity that would otherwise take our minds.

But now he was gone, and I was alone. I hoped he was okay, and not being arrested simply because of the way he looked. I groaned and rolled onto my side, feeling a fresh round of tears well in my eyes.

"Alcaeus, you'd better look after yourself out there," I whispered, "And don't you dare come back." It was stupid, and I knew he wouldn't hear me, but it made me feel a little better all the same. I cared for him enough to want my giant friend to be safe.  
And yet, nothing could make this day worse.

"Hey, Shift. You're up." Called a voice from the hallway. I sat up and stared at him with my eyes narrowed.

"They're continuing, even after Alcaeus escaped?" I asked in a raspy voice, rough from crying. The man shrugged.

"I don't know. The audience was... less than pleased after the last fight with Alcaeus. Unless another fight goes on, Rick's gonna have to refund. The big man doesn't like to refund, and his piss-meter's already through the roof after the escape. So basically, the guy's on his last nerve." He told me. I glared at him, but couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. I could literally 'smell his fear'. Rick was an angry guy when it came to money, and this guy probably didn't want to be here either. Dealing with the scary Shift Tapio and all.

"I've been on my last nerve ever since I got here, man." I muttered. "When does Rick want me?" The guy shrugged.

"They're finishing holing up the wall, so in an hour you're scheduled to take down Marty." He told me.

I almost laughed. Marty Vapour was a scary guy- big, strong, and two big cannons attached to his shoulders where arms should be. If he managed to hit you with his 'favourite laser', you'd be vaporised instantly. Vapour was one of the few assholes who liked being here. Who stayed here freely for the thrill of the kill. Great; I needed to take my anger out on something, and who better than a guy who enjoyed making mince meat out of innocent people, some who were just kids like me?

I sat up, heading to my tiny cupboard and grabbing out my 'battle outfit'. Rick was _way_ into presentation. He spent millions making this place safe for his spectators and rough for the competitors. Everything he did was to make the fights more enjoyable for those who actually enjoyed seeing people get killed in cold blood. Sick freaks. He had outfits made for us- another tactic of his.

Mine was simple- a black short-sleeved shirt that ended a little above my navel, and a pair of long black pants and white sneakers. Both the shirt and pants were trimmed with white, and across my chest were four 'slashes' that looked like claw marks, also coloured white. I closed my door and quickly got changed in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I barely recognised myself anymore. Without realising what I was doing, I pulled back my fist and smashed it into the mirror, tears streaking down my face.

I just wanted out of here.

Vapour sauntered out onto the stadium grounds, and I sneered at him as the crowd erupted into cheers. He held his cannon arms above his head. His eyes flickered to me. He held out on cannon arm and pretended to shoot. I kept my arms firmly by my side. I realised I didn't want to kill him- not really. With a quick, almost unnoticeable glance to my left, I saw the giant hole had been patched up rather roughly... not that the fans cared. They were more interested in seeing the fight. Rick began announcing us both, and I rolled my eyes. Stupid bastard. He deserved death, and I wanted to be the one delivering it if I ever got the chance.

Sooner than I could comprehend, Vapour was stalking towards me. The primal mode was already in my veins, and this time I wanted it to take over. I could only be free when I wasn't in control. Animals dealt with pain better than humans. I didn't move, letting him move forward a few more steps.

"Come on, Tapio. Let's do this." He taunted, his giant arm cannons at his sides. I crouched forward, still choosing a morph. I decided on elephant, simply because of their sheer size and strength. Vapour didn't look fazed. I raised my giant head, and my ivory tusks glinted in the pale moonlight. I thundered towards him, while small red beams shot out of his arm in succession, burning my leathery skin. I was thankful that his vaporising laser took ages to charge up, and he only used it to finish off the fight. I might actually win. I stamped down when I was near him, and the ground shook a tiny bit. Vapour was thrown off balance, but managed to fire and hit my close to my eye. I roared and reared back on my back legs, picking up Vapour with my trunk. He fired again, and everything was becoming harder and harder to focus on. The elephant was getting angry, and so was I. Primal mode... kill... stop the shooting... evil... kill...

I threw him to the ground, and suddenly his face changed. His eyes were terrified, his mouth open in silent scream. He knew he was going to die, and I was going to bring about his death. By now, I was already under, simply an observer while the primal mode serum made the animal crazy and bloodthirsty. I was screaming at myself to stop, but all I could do was listen to the sickening _crunch_ as Vapour was crushed.

I couldn't get to sleep that night.

**A/N:**

**Review... please? :)**

***hugs***


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N;  
I couldn't leave it where I did last chapter. Here's another. Iggy?**

**Iggy: Rain owns nothing, etc. Am I only here to be your disclaimer boy? **

**Rain: Of course not. ily Iggy!**

**Iggy: Oh geez... **

**R & R?**

Robin stared into the room before him, his eyes wide. The man sitting in the interrogation room chair was probably one of the tallest humans he had ever seen. He looked completely normal except for his giant size, and completely silver eyes. He spoke with an accent, and said his name was 'Alcaeus', and that he'd come from some place called 'the Fights'. It was difficult to get a coherent answer from him- he spoke in a mix of what appeared to be Greek and English, and was insistent that they should go back for someone called 'Shift Tapio'.  
Basically, the Jump City police were at a loss, and so they called the Teen Titans, as they always did when things were too hard for them to handle.

Starfire had already offered to 'learn this giant human's native language', an offer which Robin had hastily refused. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg were at the tower, researching 'the Fights', while Starfire had opted to stay behind with Robin, and wait. Now, his hand hovered above the doorknob as he turned to look at her. She was a few feet in the air, her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the hulking man with worried eyes.

"We'll sort this out, Star." Robin said, the only consolation he could offer. She gave him a small, encouraging smile and he opened the door.

"Ah, you are Robin?" the giant stood up, and Robin motioned for him to sit back down. If he was being completely honest, this man's sheer size scared him a little.

"Yes, I am Robin." He said, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. "Why don't you start from the beginning, but since I don't speak Greek, I'll need you to stick to English, okay?" he made sure his tone was completely calm- a mistake made by the members of the police force who had originally tried to interrogate this man.

"Okay," Alcaeus agreed, nodding once, "Which beginning should I start from? There are many. I am most anxious to return to Shift- I cannot leave her-" Robin held up a hand, stopping Alcaeus' worried ramble.

"How about telling me how you came to be in this police station?" he suggested. Again, Alcaeus gave a short nod.

"I escaped from the Fights. I have already explained this much to the men in the blue uniforms. I was running, and I accidentally broke a few buildings in my haste to get away. I was just thinking that I must be getting help for Shift, my little companion." He paused, shaking his head. "I fear for her, if I am not there." Robin watched Alcaeus with careful eyes. Accidentally broke a few buildings? The police report said that he had come crashing through a bakery, a grocery store, and two gas stations on the way here. He was obviously not completely human- maybe some sort of metahuman? Robin made a mental note to ask the Greek later on. Right now, he needed some information on the Fights he kept mentioning, and this 'Shift Tapio'.

"You keep saying you came from a placed called 'the Fights'. What is that, exactly?" he asked, again making sure his voice was completely steady and soothing. It made potential criminals talk without realising. A strange, sudden look of pure hatred came across Alcaeus' features.

"It is a place of death. We- the captured fighters- are forced to battle until one falls. I made a deal with this man Rick Worthington- he offered me money if I promised to do an 'experiment' for him. I had no idea what this thing meant at the time. We are created or taken for our abilities, and then we are made to fight. Horrible-" Alcaeus stopped, his fists clenching and unclenching, "Horrible things I have seen." He muttered. "And that is why I escaped, and was in such haste to arrive here! I think to myself 'Alcaeus, you must tell the world about this place. It is an evil place, and no one should have to be here... let alone a child such as Shift'." He finally looked at Robin, silver eyes meeting the whites of his mask. Well, at least Robin had a name now. Rick Worthington... he'd have to call the team to search it.

"So you are captured and forced to fight to the death?" Robin asked slowly, barely able to register what he had just been told. Alcaeus nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Yes! You understand!" he said something happily in Greek, and Robin reminded him about his limited understanding of that language. "I apologise. But these police officers- they were most unbelieving. They apprehended me without cause, and then brought me here when I only wanted them to go back to the Fights." Robin didn't exactly thing that destroying numerous buildings and being arrested qualified as being 'without cause', but he didn't say so. He didn't think Alcaeus would do them any harm if he didn't feel threatened. Robin prided himself in his ability to assess these types, and figure which method of interrogation would work best with them. It was a skill that was often the basis of reason for the police to call him so often.

"Robin, you must tell me now," Suddenly, Alcaeus was serious again, "Will you help me? Otherwise I will easily break from this hold and bring down this evil place myself." He said it matter-of-factly, not as a threat. He said it as though it was simply an inevitable fact. Robin frowned. For some reason, he wanted to help Alcaeus, and yet he was a man that could break entire buildings apart without breaking a sweat. A dangerous man.

"I don't know, Alcaeus. Can you wait until my team are able to uncover something about the Fights?" Robin asked. Alcaeus sighed heavily.

"I would rather not anger you and earn your disrespect, but I am not incapable of doing so. How long are your friends going to take with this information? I cannot wait too long, and when I feel I must leave, I shall, regardless of whether you have information or not. Having you chasing me just more inconvenient." He said, seeming to think deeply. Robin almost laughed at the absurdness of it all- he was bargaining with a potential criminal!

"Don't worry," he assured the giant man, "My team are fast. You won't have to wait too long."

**

Raven's fingers flew across the keyboard, while Cyborg began cross referencing any information that came up with the Titan's computer database. (A/N: I'm just throwing words together here, bear with me!) Beastboy answered the communicator as it rang, the sound of the Titans' theme song filling the room.

"Yo, Rob. How's it going with the incredible hulk?" Beastboy asked, while Raven rolled her eyes at his lame comparison. Robin frowned, his eyes flicking back into the interrogation room.

"Well, he's still here. I've found out a few other things since you left. One- these Fights are apparently always to the death. Two- the name 'Shift Tapio'. Three- Rick Worthington. I'm getting the feeling that we're dealing with seedy underground stuff- black market, etc. These guys are being captured, experimented on, and forced to duel in some kind of arena. But what about you, anything yet?"

"So far nothing on these alleged fights." Raven deadpanned, narrowing her eyes as she closed another useless web window. Beastboy peered over her shoulder, and then suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he said in triumph.

"What?" Cyborg asked his eyes not leaving the computer screen. Robin stared at him from the communicator expectantly.

"You're looking in all the wrong places! If this guy is talking about fights to the death, and code names, and underground black market stuff, then why are we searching the net? Wouldn't it make more sense to get some villain or something, and ask them?" Beastboy asked. A grin spread across Robin's features as he took in what Beastboy had said.

"You're a genius." He told the green changeling. Beastboy grinned a fang-y grin back. He nodded.

"I know." He said modestly. Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask.

"I'm going to make some calls. Keep searching for those two names; Shift Tapio and Rick Worthington. Robin out." Beastboy snapped the communicator shut.

"I am a genius." He said smugly. Raven resisted the urge to smack her forehead, while Cyborg smiled and shook his head.

**A/N:**

**I'd be happy with just one review. Please? :D  
Iggy: It will stop her whining. **

**Rain: Shush you! -smacks-**

**Iggy: Yeesh. Abuse much? I could sue!**

**Rain: You couldn't find your way to a lawyer's office. **

**Iggy: Point. Ugh. **

**Rain: I always win. Anyhoo, R & R? **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:**

**YAY! Two reviews! Thanks :D **

I was in lockdown. Lockdown was the _worst_ place you could possibly put me, and here I was, hugging my legs close to me and squeezing my eyes tightly shut. Saying I was claustrophobic was a complete understatement. News flash to pet stores, pounds, and basically any place that keeps an animal in a tight, enclosed space- we don't like it! I'd even gone as far as trying to chew my way out, but only succeeded in a very sore mouth. It seemed like there was no room to _move_ in here! I morphed into a small cat, only to have the guard zap me until I shifted back. If that stupid ass wasn't here, I could easily just shift into something tiny and get out of here, but _no_.

I snarled at him, not at all surprised at the guttural sound being emitted from my throat. Apparently the guard was more shocked. I couldn't blame him- human-looking things don't usually growl like animals. And yet, I was not human. Duh.

"How long?" I managed to spit out through trembling lips.

"Rick says five hours." He replied cautiously, obviously waiting for another outburst. It never came. I sank weakly to the floor.

"Let me shift into something smaller," I begged, "But something that won't escape and get you killed." Hesitantly, the man nodded. Oh, thank you Lord for this great kindness. That was sarcasm, by the way. I morphed into a dog, laying down and putting my head on my paws. Five hours... I'd been in here twenty minutes. Rick was a fucking bastard.

For the first time, Primal Mode had backfired badly. After I'd squished Vapour to death, things had got ugly. Shifting again and again into different things, I started trying to get to the audience. Anything to stop that incessant cheering that was killing my ears. Hoots turned to quiet murmurs and then to terrified screams as I lunged for them, only to fall and be forcibly morphed back into my usual form. I'd blacked out not long after that, and woke up in this stupid cage. When I was out... I'd had weird dreams. Someone was speaking to me, but it wasn't a voice I recognised, and I couldn't make out the words exactly.

Like I said, weird. Anyways.

I wondered how Alcaeus was doing. I hoped he was okay.

...

Okay, so after three hours, I was about ready to chew my own arm off. I hadn't moved in like two hours, and I was _dying_. There was only so much I could take. Pretty soon I was going to take my chances with this stupid shock collar. I closed my eyes, feeling my body shut down from no use. I could sleep a little while, that would make time go faster...

**

Robin ran a hand through his thickly gelled hair, sighing in defeat. Nothing had come up, and Alcaeus was about to bust out at any moment. He didn't want to leave this Shift person there by herself, apparently. He'd been saying that for _hours_. The man was conflicted- he didn't want to try and bust in by himself because he'd be overpowered, and yet he couldn't wait too long. This was an interesting and stressful situation for the boy-wonder, to say the least. Robin was checking out a lead- a bar downtown. Robin was dressed in street clothes, and he felt weirdly... normal. His face felt... bare. A pair of dark shades were all that covered his eyes, and it felt strange to be out of uniform.

He'd promised Alcaeus that he'd be back within the hour, and if he didn't have information then they'd work from there. His gut was telling him to just follow Alcaeus, but years of training drilled into him by Bruce had taught him not to trust potential villains. He owed it to everyone to check this out. It could be a trap, it could be anything. He didn't want to endanger anyone by running blindly into the dark.

Robin pushed open the door to the bar, and no one looked up. He'd dressed well- jeans with rips in them, a singlet and black jacket. He fit in perfectly with this crowd. He walked up to the bar and sat down, where a man was washing glasses. Next to him, a guy was swaying a little. Robin resisted the urge to recoil away from him in disgust.

"Anything?" the bartender asked. Robin pretended to think. He had to be fast- at any moment he could be recognised.

"Depends," he began, "What can you tell me about the Fights?" the bartender looked at him in surprise.

"Look man, I ain't gonna tell you no different than what everybody else gonna tell ya- don't get mixed up in that shit. That Worthington fella's a scum bag. Jus' dun' go getting yourself involved. Nobody wins at that shithole." The bartender spat on the floor and shook his head in anger.

"I'm not going to sign up," Robin said, guessing that was what he was getting at, "It's for a friend. He wants to bet on someone called 'Shift Tapio'. I'm getting the scoop for him."

"Name's Murray, kid. Look, if your friend wants to bet on that beast, he's gonna win a lot of cash. She's deadly, shifts into anything under the sun. Always wins, I tell ya. She looks tiny when they push her out there, but _man_ can she fight." Murray said, but then he frowned. "I feel kinda bad for her. She can't be there on purpose. None of the collars' are."

"Collars?" Robin asked. He'd seen Alcaeus wearing a silver collar at the station.

"Shock-collars. They zap 'em if they don't fight. Scary shit, I tell ya." Murray said. Robin frowned. He had to look into this. Alcaeus was telling the truth.

"Are you guys talking about the Fights?" a guy with blonde hair asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah man." Murray nodded. "Why?"

"Because word is that Shift Tapio went rage last fight. Tried to kill the audience. My friend was there." He said. Robin's jaw hardened.

"I'll tell my friend that." He said to Murray. "Thanks." He pushed away from the bar and walked out of the door, happy to be out of there. The sky was darkening- he had to get back to Alcaeus and give the OK. He began to run to where he'd parked his motorbike, a substitute for the R-Cycle while he was street-Robin. He started it and it roared to life, and he sped down the street.

**

Alcaeus stood up as Robin entered the room. He had been waiting long enough, and unless Robin told him that he would be allowed to rescue his little friend Shift, he would do it the illegal way. There was simply no other choice. Slowly, Robin nodded.

"We're going to investigate this. Me and my team will go with you now, and the Jump City police will soon follow." He said, and Alcaeus grinned widely.

"Thank you!" he cried, stepping closer to the superhero teen. "I shall not hug you, for fear of harming you. But thank you." Robin looked relieved.

"That's alright. Okay, let's go." He said, and Alcaeus nodded.

_I am coming for you, Shift. Do not fear... I am coming. _

**A/N;**

**More reviews... please? I'll love you forever!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N;**

**So, I'm updating. Sorry for the cliffe! Anyway, enjoy!  
Iggy: She owns nothing. **

I lay on my bed, facing the wall. I'd finally been allowed out of lockdown, but all that had improved was that I no longer had to sit in that freaking tiny cage. I heard footsteps down the hall, and I heard myself snarl. Rick.

He opened the door, and I closed my eyes.

"I know you're awake, Shift." He sighed, walking forward. I frowned and turned over to face him.

"Get lost." I spat, struggling to keep my body from shaking. If I lost it now, then Rick would regret it... wait, why was I trying to keep in control again? I relaxed a little, and I felt my shoulders tremble slightly.

"We're taking you off Primal." Rick said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, gee, you think?" I muttered. "What made you think that would be a good idea? Maybe when I went berserk and tried to kill your audience?" my captor frowned.

"Yeah, it might've been that." He agreed. "Whatever. You're not fighting for a while, either."

"Ooh, a vacation. Lucky me."

"Whatever. I'll be back tomorrow." With that, he turned around and walked out, leaving me alone. I lay back on my bed, and shut my eyes once more. Okay, so, no more Primal Serum, and no more fights for a little while... wow. Had I actually just been cut a break? I shook my head in disbelief. Huh, that was different.

I got up and headed for the sink. Splashing water on my face, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I really didn't know who I was anymore. I had the same face, but the person inside was... a monster.

I let out a chocked sob, and shoved my fist in my mouth to keep from making any more noise. I lay back down on my bed, burying my head in my pillow. I don't know how long I lay there, not breathing. I felt my lungs screaming for air, but I couldn't summon the strength to take a breath. I closed my eyes, feeling strangely light headed, and felt myself slipping. Wow... it had been this easy all along, so easy just to leave it all behind...

--

It looked like a giant stadium, except for the giant wall of concrete and barbed wire surrounding it. Robin narrowed his eyes, before turning to Alcaeus. The giant of a man nodded swiftly.

"This is it," He confirmed. He pointed to a slightly lighter shade of concrete, "And that is where I escaped from when my shock collar malfunctioned." His hand flew to his neck and touched the silver band. He sighed, and Robin gave him an apologetic look. They hadn't been able to get the collar off- it was attached to his body now, as much a part of him as an arm or a leg. Fortunately, Cyborg had been able to shut it down permanently. Robin turned to his team- they were waiting on his command. Starfire's big green eyes were sad as she whispered;

"It reminds me a little of the Citadel. Alcaeus and Shift are prisoners, just as I was." She gave a weak little frown and Robin touched her hand gently.

"Alcaeus isn't a prisoner anymore, and we'll get the rest of them out." He promised. Next, he looked to Raven.

"Can you get us in?" he asked. Raven nodded, closing her eyes. "Just us and Alcaeus. The police can storm the place from the outside." Again, she nodded.

"I can sense her. I think. I was searching for an aura like Beastboy's, but this one is surprisingly weak. Almost as if-" Suddenly, Raven's eyes widened under her hood. "Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she chanted urgently under her breath, and suddenly they were encased in black aura. Robin tried not to shiver, while Alcaeus whimpered under his breath. It was a little weird and scary the first time. When the darkness cleared, they were standing in a small room, and a tiny girl with dark hair was lying face down on the bed. Alcaeus rushed forward and picked her up.

"Little one, you must wake up!" He shook her gently. Robin's face paled. Was this on purpose? Had this girl actually tried to... kill herself? Raven walked forward and checked for a pulse. She nodded.

"She's alive." Robin looked up at Alcaeus, who had tears in his eyes.

"Robin- CPR." Raven ordered, and Robin was quick to comply. He threw a glance to Starfire, who nodded in understanding. Shift was placed on the floor, and Robin began compressions, blowing air into her mouth at timed intervals. Alcaeus knelt beside him, whispering to her in Greek. The other Titans hovered around, watching as the boy wonder slowly blew life back into the young girl.

"You must come back." Alcaeus murmured, his fingers running through her hair. Robin closed his eyes and continued counting.

One, two, three, four...

--

I was floating. Nothing was certain, nothing was bound to anything. It was complete and utter freedom. Nothing could- hey!

Suddenly, I felt myself being dragged back down. I screamed and I struggled, but I couldn't stop the pull. Everything started to hurt again- an aching hole in my chest and a throbbing pain in my head. My eyes flickered open, and I saw some guy with his lips pressed to my mouth... wait, WHAT!? I shoved the guy off roughly, staggering to my feet and snarling angrily. Then, I straightened up. There he was... Alcaeus. He had a beaming smile on his face and suddenly I was wrapped up in his giant arms and he was hugging me.

"You mustn't do this do me!" he whispered. "You are insane, little one! No more of the giving up, okay?" he shook my shoulders gently, well, as gently as a 7ft giant with incredible strength could shake someone.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "What's happening? And why are you back here? Rick will-" Alcaeus shook his head.

"No, these people will help. And there is many human men outside ready to arrest Rick Worthington." My best friend grinned, and I looked for the first time at the five teenagers assembled in the room. One of them, dressed in brightly coloured spandex, was rubbing his shoulder. Oh, he must've been the one I was in a lip-lock with and shoved into a wall. Oops.

"Sorry." I told him. "I'm not exactly used to waking up to find some random guy with his mouth on mine." He blushed a tiny little bit, and a green kid snickered. My gaze moved to him. He looked to be a little taller than me. Beside him was some kind of half-robot guy, and a girl in a dark blue cloak. Floating a few inches off the ground beside traffic-light boy was a girl with long red hair and big green eyes. Okay...

"Shift, this boy saved your life." Alcaeus explained softly. Oh, so he was responsible for yanking me back, huh? Okay, I guess thanks are in order.

"Uh, thanks for the save." Yep, that was the best I could muster. Sad, huh? Oh well, I wasn't exactly queen of manners and politeness.

"That's okay." The masked boy shrugged. "I'm Robin, and this is Raven, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg. We're a crime-fighting team called the Teen Titans." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, that's a new one." I commented dryly. "How nice."

"I think it's time to go." Raven suddenly said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, can't you stay a little longer?" Rick's voice filled the room, and I automatically growled under my breath, swearing darkly. Everyone turned to face him, and he smirked.

"The Teen Titans. I was hoping you wouldn't discover my little operation for a while yet. Oh well, can't be helped." He shrugged, and pressed a button on his watch. I screamed as the collar shocked me, much more painful than before, and I dropped to all fours. Wait- this wasn't just shocking me, this was... oh shit. I felt my bones shifting as I morphed, teeth growing sharp and pointed.

"No!" I begged, my voice strangely guttural. Rick's smug face was the last thing I saw before everything went numb.

**A/N;**

**I'm mean. Another cliffe! **

**Sorry about that, anyway, R & R, makes me update faster. **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N;**

**I'm being forced to update, due to two very persistent family members of mine. **

**So, I give you- Chapter Five!**

Raven stared at the quivering girl from under her hood, and sighed. This was not going to be pretty. To her left, she watched Alcaeus launch himself at Rick, wrapping his hands around the smaller man's scrawny neck. Shift was still on her hands and knees, snarling and screaming and sobbing all in one. The Titans immediately looked to Robin, who nodded once.

"Raven, trap her." He ordered. With a curt nod, the half-demoness wrapped the girl in her aura and fought against her struggling form.

"Stop this at once!" Alcaeus roared, shaking Rick Worthington violently. Raven thought she heard a bone snap as she grunted with the effort of keeping the now-wolf formed Shift under control. Rick's face was turning a pale white, and Robin leapt over to stop Alcaeus.

"Let him go!" he commanded. Alcaeus turned to him eyes wild.

"He must not do this to her!" the Greek answered.

"Let him go, man, and we'll stop him!" Cyborg cut in, charging his sonic cannon. Raven groaned inwardly as she sensed more and more men running towards Shift's room.

"Guys." Raven called, her voice strained. "We've got more company." In the doorway were about thirty men, all armed. Cyborg cussed softly, and turned his weapon on them.

"We don't want any trouble," He said in a light tone, "But I'll be happy to give it to ya'll if you don't back up, right now." Starfire hovered beside him, hands and eyes ablaze with green energy. Shift was on the floor, still wrapped up within Raven's powers, whining and growling weakly.

"Change her back." Robin jabbed his gloved finger in Rick's face. "Now." The slimy manager gave a weak smirk.

"F-fine. B-but good luck... dealing with her... now that she's got that stuff... in her." He gasped, flicking a button on his watch. Raven felt the pressure release, and watched as Shift slowly returned to her human form, panting heavily. She looked up, and Raven felt herself freeze for a second. Those eyes were... they were dead. There was nothing left- no fight, no hope, no nothing. Beastboy ran over to help her up, and she accepted his offer without a complaint. She leant against the wall, as Raven released her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Alcaeus let Rick fall to the floor, heading over to tend to his younger friend.

The men at the doorway watched, completely still and silent, as Raven turned to them, the fifth member to do so. The standoff lasted a few moments, before Robin smirked.

"You can either stand aside peacefully, or get taken out forcefully," he said slowly, "What's it gonna be?"

--

I leant into Alcaeus, not bothering to try and stay together anymore. What had Rick done to me? It was pure blind rage that overtook me, pure instinct... I shuddered. I closed my eyes.

"What gonna happen to us, Alcaeus?" I mumbled. "What are we gonna do now?" He patted my back.

"I do not know, but we must stay together." He shrugged. "I will protect you." I had to smile- the big guy was just too sweet.

"What if... what if that thing wasn't a one-off? What if-"

"We will see to that later. I believe these teenagers may help us. Their leader seems kind, and I haven't really met the other four as of yet." Alcaeus smiled. "We shall see." I sighed.

"You shouldn't have come back. You shouldn't have saved me." I told him. He looked at me sternly.

"That is stupid. Of course I would come back to save you. You are stupid for... what you did." He replied.

"I..." I guessed there wasn't really a point in arguing. "Sorry."

"You can either stand aside peacefully, or get taken out forcefully," Robin said slowly, "What's it gonna be?"

I looked up. The Titans were in some kind of weird battle formation. Suddenly, a guy teleported into the room.

"Red X." Robin spat. This guy was in some kind of black outfit with a cape, and a skull mask with a red X on it. He didn't _look_ all that threatening, but hey, neither did I in human form.

"G-get me out... lockdown the stadium... and type in the... emergency code." Rick wheezed between ragged breaths.

"Time to leave?" Red X asked, his voice computerised. "Another time, Titans." With that he disappeared, and the men in the doorway sprinted for it. Obviously they had a better idea of what the 'emergency code' was than we did.

"The prisoners!" Starfire urged Robin.

"Titans, split up and find everyone. Alcaeus, you and Shift need to direct us. Titans, go!" the five heroes ran for it, while Alcaeus lifted me into his arms and ran after them. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the strange feeling I had in the back of my mind, the feeling that something had become... unbalanced.

--

Starfire flew the last two fighters out, speeding as fast as she could as a loud _BOOM_ sounded behind her. She let out a tiny shriek of surprise, and spun a little as the force from the blow knocked her off balance. She dropped the fighters gently on to the sand, and landed beside Raven. Shift was sitting on the sand, her face in her hands, and Alcaeus was talking to Robin about something. Starfire could guess that it was probably about Rick Worthington, and finding him. Beastboy and Cyborg were trying to talk to the remaining prisoners, but most of them had already run off the first chance they got.

"Was everyone out?" Starfire asked Raven tentatively. Raven nodded. "What will happen now?"

"I don't know." Raven sighed. "Robin'll figure something out. I guess these guys will have to go back to wherever they came from..." she suddenly trailed off. "If they _have_ a place to go back to, that is." Starfire bit her lip as she looked around. How could a man ruin so many lives? How could Red X consider helping him?

"We must help them." She murmured. "If we don't, who will?" Raven said nothing, her eyes still locked on the giant cloud of smoke rising from the ruins of the stadium. The dark girl didn't have to answer her friend- Starfire already knew the answer. If they didn't help them... no one would.

**A/N;**

**Another update. Hope you enjoy. I'm not too happy with it, but eh.**

**R & R! **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N; **

**I'm on a roll with this story. Updates are pretty fast. :)  
This is a present to my sister, who is always begging me to update this. I love you, sis!  
This one's in third POV, but mostly centres on Alcaeus. **

**R & R!**

Alcaeus' eyes did not leave Shift's sleeping form on the car ride back to Jump City. He and Shift sat in the back, while Cyborg and Beastboy rode up front. Shift had fallen into a fitful sleep with her head against the window. The car was otherwise silent.

"The others... what do you plan to do with them?" Alcaeus finally asked. Cyborg shrugged, his big mechanical shoulders moving up and down slowly.

"I dunno man," he began, "I know Raven's teleporting them somewhere safe, but I don't think Robin's planned further than that. I mean, twenty odd metahumans suddenly appearing, with most of them havin' no home? What are we sposed to do with that? Especially since some of 'em are killers." Alcaeus sighed.

"We are killers," He gestured to himself and Shift. "But we did not choose to be. Nor did any of those your comrade Raven has teleported away." Cyborg didn't have a reply.

"Is she gonna be okay? What did that guy do to her?" Beastboy asked, breaking the silence that had settled in once more. Alcaeus frowned.

"A few years ago, one of Rick Worthington's investors decided he wished for the fights to be more... brutal. The scientists that created Shift's powers and my own worked on something called 'Primal Mode'. We have always been given small, temporary doses before our matches. It makes us more... angry. Instinctual," Alcaeus paused for a moment, "In my case, it makes me stronger, and less compassionate. In Shift's..." he looked to his sleeping friend, "She is wild. She finds it difficult to control the animal she morphs in to. Sometimes she cannot return to her human form for a while. She is run completely by emotion. I believe Rick may have given her a larger dose. Shift thinks this too. I do not know if it will be permanent..." he trailed off, and sighed. "I hope it is not."

"But what that guy said... it sounds like it will be?" Cyborg guessed. Alcaeus nodded. "Damn."

"But Cy, remember the chemicals with Adonis?" Beastboy's voice was small, regretful, "You could clean the stuff out of her system like you did with me."

"Maybe. I hope so, man." Cyborg nodded. Shift moaned in her sleep.

"Stop..." she whispered. Alcaeus gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped, gasping softly.

"Oh. Woops." She muttered. "Wasn't sposed to fall 'sleep."

"It is alright. You were having nightmares again." Alcaeus told her. The changeling sighed.

"They're worse. I think we were right. That sonovabitch dosed me up pretty bad." She growled. "Who was that masked creep who stopped you from squeezing the shit out of his skinny neck?" Alcaeus shrugged.

"That's Red X." Beastboy supplied. "Long story." His voice sounded angry.

"An old boyfriend of yours?" Shift mumbled, closing her eyes once more. Alcaeus laughed weakly and Cyborg roared with laughter as Beastboy frowned.

"I apologise for her- she is most unsociable when she is tired." Alcaeus tried.

"Tired? Understatement much?" the only girl in the car commented dryly. Alcaeus shushed her hurriedly.

"Don't apologise!" Cyborg laughed, "Still a little hung up on X, are we BB?" Beastboy scowled.

"Shut up! He's not my ex-boyfriend!" he protested. "Thanks, Shift." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." Shift yawned. "Alcaeus... if I start screaming-"

"I shall wake you up. Sleep." He assured her.

"'Kay... thanks..." she slowed her breathing, and Beastboy glared at her from the rear view mirror.

"She is not very happy," Alcaeus sighed, "She is fifteen, and has been a prisoner for five. She's lost so much..." he trailed off, unsure of what he should reveal. This was Shift's life, and he didn't want to betray her trust. "I'm sorry. I suppose she just has a very dark sense of humour, usually at the expense of others. I am quite glad I have never been at the end of her jibes," He smiled, "Although she has made me laugh many, many times. She made my time there more bearable... that is why I was so urgent to find someone to help."

"She's had it rough," Cyborg sighed, "I'm sorry, man." Alcaeus smiled.

"That is alright."

The car was silent.

"How'd you get involved in all of this?" Beastboy piped up suddenly. A dark look crossed Alcaeus' face.

"I came to America when I was sixteen. I had no money, and couldn't speak English. Rick and a translator working for him came and talked me into signing a contract with him. I believed the contract said that if I worked for him, he would give me money and protection. I was here illegally- I couldn't say no. I didn't know what I would have to do..." He looked sad, and Cyborg and Beastboy pretended not to hear the 'illegally' bit.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Beastboy cleared his throat nervously. Alcaeus offered him a tiny smile.

"No, do not worry. You are helping us; you are entitled to some kind of explanation."

The silence continued. Cyborg turned on the radio, and the three boys returned to their thoughts in piece.

--

_I opened the door, a big smile on my face, expecting to see my Dad standing before me. My eyes widened in surprise and my smile disappeared as two hands reached forward and grabbed me. I tried screaming, but a cloth was pressed to my mouth and everything started to spin, fading... _

_*_

"_Uhg..." I moaned softly, trying to move. My eyes shot open when I realised I couldn't, and I screamed. "Mommy!"_

"_Mommy can't hear you now, sweetheart." A man in a white coat told me. "She should've paid her debts."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked in terror, barely able to get the words past my stammering tongue, "Where am I?" _

"_Your mother owed someone a little money- and you were the repayment. Right now, you're in a lab. I'm going to run a few tests, see what serums you're compatible with." He held up a silver needle, and before I could do anything, he shoved it into my arm. Immediately everything went limp, but a searing pain began to spread through my body. I screamed, but no sound left my mouth. _

"_Oh... and you have to put the collar on her, Johnson." Another voice reminded the first. _

"_Right." I was jolted forward as the restraints were popped open, and I felt a stab of pain at the back of my neck, and I was shocked. The collar clipped around my neck and I began to sob soundlessly. What was happening to me? Mommy, where are you!?_

_*_

_Two men shoved me roughly into the arena, and I fell forward onto my palms. I winced. I could feel something inside me, making me angry, making me want to hurt someone... I started to shift, my body growing and becoming furry as I became a lion. No! I didn't want to morph, I didn't tell my body to! What was happening! Everything went red, and I leapt forward to do my job, unfeeling..._

I woke up with a start, feeling Alcaeus shaking me gently. I frowned, throwing my head back and sighing.

"I hate sleeping. Sleeping can go jump in a tar pit and die." I muttered to him. He smiled sadly.

"We are almost at the Titans Tower." Alcaeus told me. I looked out the window, seeing for the first time in five years... _civilisation. _I couldn't help but smile. I was free... I was _free_.

**A/N;**

**Enjoy, and remember to R & R. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N;**

**Got nothin' to say, except I gotta disclaim. Iggy? **

**Iggy: -beat boxes- psh, pft, pakka wakka poot, **_**Rain owns nothing**_**, psh, pft, book, bech, **_**absolutely nothing**_**. **

**R & R. **

I _hated_ civilisation. Okay, I wouldn't have minded if I didn't have the enhanced hearing, and the enhanced sense of smell, but that was beside the point.

"My ears are _bleeding_." I moaned, clutching my head in agony. "Screams of The Fights? Sure, I can handle the nightmares. A billion cars, a billion people, a billion and fifty-three sound waves hitting my ears all at once? God, no." Beastboy gave me a sympathetic look.

"It gets better. You're just not used to it." He assured me. I shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want freakin' sympathies. I want a nice, soundproof room where I can live out my life in silence. Okay, sorry. I'm crabby, but, as stated earlier, my ears are BLEEDING." Beastboy gave me a tired smile.

"It's okay." I knew he was just reminding himself about my tragic, tearful, terrifying, stupid life. Blah, blah, blah. I wasn't crying over it, so why should anyone else? It was for this reason that I hated pity. It just reminded me so much more about what I was, and what had happened. Wow, I was sounded like a whiney kid. Mental note to work on that later. Right now...

"Is it less noisy at the Tower?" I asked Cyborg. I stared across at the giant T in wonder. Man, that was one big pad.

"Yeah." The hulking half-robot replied with a grin. "Unless you count Robin's training noises, me an' BB playin' video games, Raven chanting her meditation mantra and Starfire's Tameranean singing. We're a real quiet bunch." I had to grin as he chuckled. I liked Cyborg- he was so... genuine. I looked to the green shifter, powers almost like mine. I wondered if he had to deal with the same stuff I did. I was kind of afraid to ask him about it... I didn't want to get into a heart to heart with him. Talking deep wasn't really my thing.

"Are you sure Robin wouldn't mind us coming inside with you?" Alcaeus asked with a frown. I smirked- Alcaeus liked the traffic light kid, for some reason. I guess it might have something to do with the fact that he convinced the police to let him come back for me. I owed him too, but I'd think about that later.

"Yeah. He told us to get you inside to we can, uh..." Cyborg looked to me, "Get Shift checked out." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did," I said, "can't have a psycho shifter running around, can we?"

"Nope," Beastboy grinned, "I'd have to kick your butt if you flipped out and went on a rampage." I smirked.

"You? Kick _my_ butt?" I nearly reminded him about all the people I'd been forced to kill, but then I remembered to play nice. Okay, so maybe the elbow in the ribs from Alcaeus had something to do with that decision, but whatever. "I'm sure."

"I could _totally_ own you, Shift." Beastboy insisted with that playful grin still on his face.

"Let's not test that theory." I replied. "I'm sort of over fighting." He dark green skin turned a faint pink, and he began backtracking.

"Oh no! I didn't mean we should, uh, fight, I just... I just..." I laughed, punching his shoulder lightly.

"I'm kidding, Beastboy. Wow, freak out much?" I grinned at him, and he laughed nervously. Maybe I shouldn't tease him, he might have a heart attack. Okay, I decided I liked the green kid too, he was doing his best to make me feel welcome, and well... _normal_, I guess. We all stepped into this elevator thing, and suddenly we went _whoosh!  
_Yes, I will admit that I screamed in surprise. I am unashamed, although Beastboy seemed to find this incredibly funny. Alcaeus chuckled, and Cyborg cracked a smile.

"Oh, shush." I chastised lamely, still trying to recover from the shock of suddenly _whooshing_ up into the air, very, very fast. Hey, apart from the shock collar, I hadn't really been around technology for a while. Was it just me, or was the air in here getting low? And... had it been this small before? Alcaeus suddenly seemed so much closer to me than before, almost like the walls were closing in on us. I squeezed my eyes shut, and Alcaeus put his hand on my shoulder.

"It will be over soon. Think of... spacious areas." He tried to assure me. I had to smile- he as so caring, so contrasting to his hulking form. He was like a huge teddy bear, one that could rip you to shreds if you ever pissed him off.

"Thanks, Alcaeus." I managed to mutter as the doors slid open. I stumbled into the corridor, the others filing out after me.

"I'm gonna give Rob a call on the T-Com. BB, can you show Alcaeus and Shift around?" Cyborg asked, whipping out a black and yellow communicator. Beastboy nodded.

"The grand tour, coming right up." he waggled his eyebrows and I smirked, "Okay, first on the agenda... Ops." The grey doors slid open to reveal an incredible view, behind the huge couch and entertainment system. Computers lined the walls to the left, and I saw a kitchen to the right.

"You have an incredible home." Alcaeus murmured. "So very modern."

"Agreed." I intoned, nodding vigorously. "Nice _pad_."

"Uhuh, so... we've got the TV, which has great cable and satellite hook-up, gamestation with games galore, the computers, and there's the main one where all the crime stuff is streamed in... the alarm system... oh! There's the kitchen, and a word to the wise- if Starfire offers you some of her Tameranean food, fake a stomach ache, or something. Just a heads up." Beastboy laughed.

"It doesn't taste too great?" I asked. Cyborg appeared in the doorway, and shook his head.

"Don't tell Star that." He told me, "She wouldn't get angry, but Robin might."

"Are they...?" I asked, but Beastboy rolled his eyes while Cyborg shook his head for a second time.

"Robin's a wimp." Beastboy joked, "And Star's clueless."

"Ah, I see." I nodded. Alcaeus, who had been admiring the computers and TV, walked back over to us.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm starved. Who's up for some food?" Cyborg asked. I put my hands on my flat stomach as it grumbled loudly.

"Uh, I guess I am." I raised my hand with a grin. Food sounded _fantastic. _

**A/N;**

**Shortish. Didn't wanna ramble on too much.**

**Next chapter coming up soon, hopefully today or tomorrow.**

**Reviews please? **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N;**

**Again, nothin' to say.**

**I own nothing. Iggy's off making a bomb, so I have to do it myself.**

**Reviewers are **_**so**_** much cooler than non-reviewers. ;) **

Robin smiled at Starfire, although she wasn't looking at him. She was tending to a small child, probably around nine or ten, who was still refusing to speak. They were in a hospital that had been built many years before as a shelter for the homeless, but had long-since lost its funding. It was located on the outskirts of Jump City- one call to the Mayor and the power had been turned back on, and now the escaped prisoners had a temporary place to stay, while Raven healed any injuries they might have.

"We only wish to help you." He heard the Tameranean murmur. The boy, who was curled up on the ground, shook his head. His arms were covered in a terrible rash, and Robin tried not to cringe as a puff of smoke escaped from one of the red splotches. Tears began to form in the kid's eyes and he wailed in agony, the first sound that had left his lips since Starfire had made it her mission to get him to talk. Robin almost didn't catch the slight wince as Starfire cradled the boy into her arms, but he did see the rash burning her skin. He wanted to tell her to let go, but he knew it was pointless; Starfire wouldn't listen, of course she wouldn't.

She ran a hand through the boy's shaggy brown hair and he began to cry.

"I wan' go home." He mumbled into her. "But I don' know where home is." Starfire's big emerald eyes turned to bore into the whites of Robin's mask. No words passed between them, but Robin knew exactly what Starfire wanted. He nodded with a sad smile, and Starfire breathed a sigh of relief.

"We will help you." She promised, and began murmuring to him in Tameranean- comforting him in the only way she knew how. Robin frowned and angrily stalked away- furious at himself for feeling so _helpless_. He couldn't house all these mutants- and most of them had forgotten their names, or couldn't return home. The city wouldn't take them, the police wanted to try them for murder... it was an impossible situation- one that he couldn't see a resolution for... not at the moment, anyway.

"Robin." Chief Walker called. Robin bit back a stream of profanities, and forced a level expression onto his face as he walked towards him.

"Chief." He greeted the man with a nod.

"This is unbelievable, son. I don't know what to do with any of these people-" he gestured around at the mutated people in the hospital, and sighed, "The public won't take 'em in... most of them are killers..." he trailed off, shrugging, "I'm at a loss."

"I'll figure something out." Robin mused, his eyes falling on a group of younger people- teenagers and small children. "They need somewhere safe."

"I don't know many people who'd wanna take in kids like these ones, Robin." Chief Walker reminded him. Robin sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I know... like I said. I'll figure something out, Chief Walker. Just... give us some time. Could you... speak with the Mayor? I want to ask him something, but my hands are kind of tied at the moment." Robin asked carefully. He watched the Chief's expression go from reluctance to acceptance.

"Alright, son. I'll talk to the Mayor. You just handle things here." he nodded, and Robin thanked him. He walked back to Starfire, who had the now-sleeping boy in her arms. The boy wonder saw the burn marks on her, and she gave him a nervous smile.

"I will have Raven heal me later." She promised. Robin nodded. "He says his name was arranged to be Magma Spot." Starfire continued, and Robin growled under his breath. He would find Rick Worthington, and he'd find Red X, and they'd pay for doing this to so many innocent people.

Red X. Another mystery... Robin clenched his gloved fists, and Starfire shifted the boy's form so she had one arm free. She placed that hand on Robin's shoulder, and she smiled.

"We have dealt with worse things than this, Robin. We shall find a way to keep them safe." The princess promised. Robin was about to reply, but groaned softly when he was cut off by his communicator. He flipped it open, answering the call from Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg," he gave Starfire one last tired smile before walking to find a place to talk in relative privacy, "how's it coming?"

"Well, so far Shift's implied that BB doesn't like girls, had nightmares while she slept in the car, and freaked out because of all the noise. Oh, and she's claustrophobic, so I guess we're gonna have to figure out a way to get her around without usin' the elevators." Cyborg grinned. Robin sighed- a claustrophobic, possibly deranged metamorph. Just what he needed.

"What about Alcaeus?" Robin asked.

"He's lookin' out for her. Makes sure she doesn't piss anyone off, actually. He seems like a good guy- if not a little frightening." Cyborg answered.

"Okay. No signs of...?" he trailed off, uncertain. Cyborg frowned and shook his head.

"She seems okay upstairs. No weird mental breakdowns or anything. I'll keep you posted." The half-robot promised. Robin nodded.

"Give her the scan soon... I need to know what Worthington did to her, and I need to know fast. If she's dangerous... well, let's just hope you can fix her, okay Cy?" Robin ran a hand through his heavily-gelled hair. Cyborg nodded in understanding.

"Will do. Cyborg out." The communication cut out, and Robin placed the T-Com back in his belt, heading over to find Raven.

--

Raven held her hands over the chest of a middle-aged woman, her nerves completely shot. All the emotions in this place were driving her insane, and giving her a big headache. The woman kept mumbling things under her breath, her eyes squeezed shut. Listening closer, Raven realised she was praying desperately. The empath rolled her eyes, but felt a pang of sympathy for these people, including the praying woman. She had numerous gashes and bruises lining her body, and from the feel of her mind, not much sanity left.

"Hey." Robin's quiet voice cut through the muffled murmurs around her, but Raven didn't look up.

"Hi." She replied curtly. "I'm almost finished with her."

"Okay, good. Star's got some burns... but she's insisting you take care of these guys first." Robin said as he reached the half-demon.

"She's right- I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..." Raven's voice was strained, tired. Robin frowned.

"Just go on for as long as you can, take a break, whatever." He said, "I still don't know what we can do for them." Raven finally turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not a difficult answer," She told him, "Why don't they just stay here? It's a hospital, it's safe..." She turned back to the patient, who was still muttering to a higher power.

"I've thought of that... but what about their families? Their lives?" Robin replied. Now Raven frowned, healing the last gash on the woman's shoulder.

"Most of them don't have that. I treated a very talkative little girl before- she said her family wouldn't want her, but that was okay because she had family here. Look, I'm no expert on reforming mutants, but I think that they would find society frightening, and society would definitely find _them_ frightening. Hire people to look after them here, raise the kids... maybe even talk to the Justice League about getting someone in to teach them to control their powers." Raven suggested, leaning against the nearest wall as she finished treating the woman. Robin sighed.

"It sounds so easy." He answered finally. "I just-"

"The bottom line is- they have nowhere to go, and most of them have already formed ties here. You can't force them back into their old lives- too much has changed." Raven finished, satisfied. "Just think about it. I've got to finish healing." She stalked out of the room, and Robin felt another headache coming on. Raven had such a good point... but it would take so much for it to work. He sighed, and felt another headache coming on. He looked at the woman in the hospital bed. Her wide brown eyes stared at him in fear.

"I'm Robin." He tried, but she just gave a tiny, muffled scream and shut her eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled, and retreated from the room. Maybe one of the cops had some aspirin handy...

**A/N;**

**Longer than the last chapter, at least. :) **

**R & R. **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N;**

**Haven't updated in a while.. woops. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And review, please? **

**Iggy: Man, don't get desperate or anything.**

**Rain: I'm not desperate -shifty eyes- **

**Iggy: Okay. And you own nothing?**

**Rain: Of course not! **

**Also, I need some help. Before I had an account on here, I read a Teen Titans fanfic, and I loved it, but I can't remember the name of it. It had a group of OCs in it, and they lived at a place called the Sanctuary. Jason, Juice, Blink, Queenie... and another one that I can't remember. Also, there was a girl named Tek who came into it sometime before the person who wrote it went on hiatus. It wasn't just a regular OC story, which as awesome. It followed the events of Teen Titans, concentrating on the Titans, but adding a few extra bits in. **

**If any of that sounds familiar to you... please tell me? I would appreciate it so much. **

**Reviewers are cooler than ice cubes. **

"You crud-sucking loser!" Gizmo shouted angrily, waving his short arms around as Kyd Wykkyd shrugged and put the game controller down.

_Not my fault you lost._ His words went unspoken, of course, but he still thought them at the weapons-obsessed kid. He teleported from the Ops centre and into his room, sitting on his bed and staring around at the blank walls. Maybe he should decorate... Nah. What would he decorate it with, anyway? Posters? Pictures of him and his friends? Oh yeah, the HIVE 5 were really into taking photos.

Besides, he didn't really like any movie stars or anything. Maybe he could get a band poster or something. Something good. Maybe he'd go and have a look at the other's rooms. They were decorated- Jinx's room was all pink, Gizmo's was littered with gadgets, failed or otherwise, Mammoth was into the wrestling posters. See-More and Billy didn't really have a major theme for their rooms. Kyd's room was like he was on the surface- quiet. Calm. Bare. Mysterious. Stereotypical.

Suddenly he didn't feel like being in the hideout anymore. It had been a quiet week- a few heists here and there but nothing really big. He headed for his closet, and dug out some street clothes, quickly changing into them and teleporting out of the hideout. The HIVE were used to him disappearing- and he had his com if they needed him.

Even looking like a street kid, Kyd kept to the shadows. He still didn't look completely _normal_, even out of uniform. He wore sunglasses and kept the hood on his jumper up to shield his face, lest he be recognised. At least he blended in, sort of.

Out here was a completely different place than in the HIVE hideout, and yet the HIVE hideout was completely different from the Academy. And the Academy was a completely different place than the home he grew up in. It was sad- he could only see the world in four different ways. The outside world was cruel, the HIVE 5 hideout offered solace and protection, and even friendship, the Academy gave him a place to learn and be accepted for the first time, and the place he grew up in... wasn't the happiest. It showed that not every family had fairy-tail endings. Not everyone got what they wanted.

Kyd Wykkyd shook those thoughts away and continued on his journey. He fished a few dollars out of his pocket, feeling thirsty, and headed for the cafe he'd been to a few times before. At first it had been hard to get his message across, but eventually they handed him a menu and he pointed to what he wanted. This time was no exception- he pointed to a can of lemonade, and the girl behind the counter happily gave him what he wanted. It felt strange sometimes, to actually pay for something instead of just _taking_ it.

He hadn't _chosen_ to be a crook, it sort of just _happened_. He might never have discovered his powers if he hadn't watched his father stab his mother to death when he was nine years old. He would've been killed too, if his powers hadn't manifested right then. It changed him completely. His once olive skin became pale, his eyes turned a deep crimson, and he discovered he could teleport. He was so terrified of everything after that, and soon found he'd lost his ability to talk. He just couldn't make his voice work anymore; he couldn't make any sounds at all, not laughter, not a scream... He spent a lot of time wondering what kind of god-forsaken freak he was after he ended up in Jump City. He still didn't know what happened to his dad, and he didn't want to know. He used his powers to steal- a mere shadow in the night. He slept wherever and whenever he could, taking what he could to survive.

Life had been one big terrifying nightmare, until he was approached by Brother Blood. He was given a uniform, a few school books, and suddenly he had a home. He met some friends, and for the first time in six years, life seemed okay. Then the school was destroyed, and he lost the only real home he'd ever had. But he wasn't on his own this time. He hung with Angel for a while, having already formed a good friendship with her, but eventually they went their separate ways, and Kyd joined the HIVE 5. It wasn't the best life imaginable, but he liked it. Anything was better than the place he started from.

Kyd Wykkyd rounded a corner and slipped into an alley, teleporting up onto a nearby skyscraper. No one saw him, they never did. Sometimes it was easier to be just a shadow, unnoticed. It was fucking better than being in the spotlight, like those Titans. Kyd glared at the sky as he looked up, because deep down he knew they had it better. Sure, they might have messed up pasts like most metahumans out there, but their lives now made up for it. The cheering crowds, the rewards for being the 'protectors of the city'. What a joke. They stopped all the villainous super-powered freaks, but what about the crimes that went on in the home? Like a father, beating his son to a bloody pulp and murdering his wife? Where were the heroes then? Kyd scowled. Protectors of the city, his ass.

Maybe he could've been a hero, if he hadn't mixed up with Brother Blood. Maybe if he'd actually _wanted_ to give something back to society, he could've joined the side of good. Maybe.

But probably not.

He had just _fit in_ at the Academy. He liked the thrill of stealing, the adrenaline rush that came with it. Why did those stores _need_ all that cash, anyway? They were six teenagers who had no parents. They were the ones in need of money. So they took it. Maybe it was wrong, but it was the only way they could survive. Maybe they enjoyed it, but that was because that's what they had been taught. It was the life they'd been shown how to live.

It really was the only thing they knew. Kyd Wykkyd sighed silently, before running and leaping off the side of the tower. He let himself fall for a few moments, feeling the rush overtake him, and then teleported away.

Maybe he should stop pretending to be normal; it made him think about things too much.

--

"So... I just sit here?" I asked nervously, my fingers twitching as I struggled not to clench my fists. I was hooked up to a bunch of wires, which was enough to send me teetering over the edge, but it was the needles the stuck out ever where that was making me want to turn into a bird and fly away. Being in this medical-y place made me remember the labs.

I didn't like remembering the labs.

"Yeah, just sit there and try not to move." Cyborg instructed me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as he began drawing blood. Ouch, I forgot about the pointed teeth for a sec. Alcaeus squeezed my hand gently and I exhaled. I hated this.

"It will be okay, Shift. It is not the labs. Tell yourself that, okay? It is not the labs." He murmured.

"It'll be over in a sec, promise. We just gotta scan you for... well, I dunno what yet. I'm just doing a general check." Cyborg promised. I nodded curtly.

"Just get on with it, please." I pleaded, trying not to sound like a whiney kid. Cyborg nodded.

So I just sat there, and didn't move, and tried not to throw up. Yeah, fun.

I guess I wanted to know what Rick did to me, but not at the expense of my already razor thin sanity. It's a funny feeling, knowing you should be insane, thinking you are and yet never actually crossing the line into craziness. I thought I was pretty close to it, but whatever. I started to hum under my breath, a long-forgotten lullaby of my youth. Wow, I sounded _so _poetic. What a laugh.

"'Kay, you can open your eyes, Shift." Cyborg told me. I opened them as instructed, and all the wires were gone. I shot out of my chair and jumped happily.

"Thanks! Am I all clear? I can go?" I asked. I really wanted to check out the city, even though it was noisy. Maybe I'd just wear a pair of earmuffs, or something.

"Might take me a while to scan your blood for traces of anything weird, so Beastboy can take you and Alcaeus out somewhere, if ya want." Cyborg offered with an easy grin. I nodded, looking to Alcaeus.

"I would like to experience America, finally." He agreed. Beastboy grinned toothily, and nodded.

"Let's go! We'll get some pizza, and go to the beach, and I'll show you some cool stores and everything." He told them, before leading us out the tower. "I've got my communicator, seeya Cy!" I laughed despite myself; even though I hated the noise, I was still free, as previously mentioned. No more fights, no more Rick. No more nothing!

Finally.

**A/N;**

**That was pretty long! I like Kyd Wykkyd, and totally made up his past because he doesn't technically have one. He was made up for the show, so its creative license all the way! Oh, don't own him either, by the way. He belongs to the cool people who own Teen Titans. (: **

**-Rain. **

**PS- remember, review and tell me if you know the story I was talking about in the A/N at the start. :D **


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N;**

**I hope I'm not confusing anyone with the constantly shifting POV's. Let me know if I am. In this chapter we find out some more info on what happened with Red X. Also, I don't know his name or his past, because he was created for the show, so I hope you like the name I came up with. I didn't want his name to be Xavier, like it usually is. **

**I still own nothing. Iggy's busy doing something, hopefully not making some form of explosive device, so I'm taking advantage of the quiet and updating.**

**Somewhere not too far away: -BOOM-**

**Rain: Oh man... R & R. **

Red X slipped silently into his apartment, changing in the dark, only flipping the light switch on when he looked like a regular teenager again. He didn't know who could be watching him, following him... he wanted no connections made between himself and the masked thief if he could help it. He passed by a mirror, and stopped to inspect his reflection. Dark rings lined his eyes, black hair a mess. Just like that, he was Jake Smith again.

He'd been stressed, to put it lightly. Setting up the thing with Rick Worthington had been a big risk, but one he was willing to take. Now the Titans probably thought he was a sick villain, not just a selfish thief. Not that he cared- they could think whatever the hell they wanted. Worthington deserved what he got- he was in the hands of a very angry mafia boss, and Jake didn't think he'd be escaping with his life any time soon.

The big guys on top needed a job done- he'd supplied. His suit was very handy in that it gave him the ability to teleport- just what they needed. _Wait for the right time, X_, they'd told him, _make him trust you. Then bring him in_. He agreed, if only because of the huge pay packet, and the fact the twisted bastard needed to be stopped. He may have been selfish, but he'd seen what Worthington did for a living. It wasn't pretty. It was inhumane. So, he'd been doing 'recruiting' work for him, all the while plotting to bring him down. He still didn't know what Worthington had done to piss off the mafia, but he should've known they always got what they wanted, no matter what. Oh well, it was none of his business. He had done his part; the Fights had stopped, Worthington was probably shark bait by now, and he had a lot of cash to put away, plus a few valuables he planned to pawn off later. Red X was living the thrills, and Jake got the benefits. Both of his lives came out on top- the thief, and the unknown kid.

It was about time Jake got a nice, 12 hour sleep, so he settled into his bed soon after cooking a quick dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he'd let himself do something like this. Oh well, _growing boys needed their sleep._ Jake scoffed lightly to himself as he fell asleep.

--

"The city is awesome!" I exclaimed, shoving another chip into my mouth. I was eating like a starved orphan; a few people had given me weird looks already, but I honestly couldn't care. I was even getting used to the noise, a little bit. I stopped jumping every time a car honked its horn, which was good. Alcaeus was having an awesome time, mostly getting Beastboy to buy him food and asking him about the sights the city had to offer. Unfortunately, Beastboy wasn't an economic or architectural genius, so most of my Greek friend's questions went unanswered.

But we were having fun, which made it okay. Did I mention how awesome hotdogs tasted? No, well they're awesome. I don't care what people say they're made of, they taste awesome.

The day was going great, until I decided to get a big head, and decided I didn't need a tour guide anymore. It wasn't a conscious decision, but one minute I was standing next to Beastboy as he pointed out their favourite pizza joint, the next he was gone. I wasn't really paying attention to him- I was watching a woman with a really big feathered hat. She looked ridiculous, to say the least. Anyway, when I turned around, Beastboy was gone, Alcaeus with him. And there were crowds all around me! I started walking in a random direction, looking for a dude with green skin and a hulking great man. In theory, they shouldn't have been hard to spot.

Theory is a pain in the ass, because I spent ages looking for them. I still didn't find them. I hoped Beastboy was freaking out, because I intended to tell him he was a sucky tour guide when I eventually found them.

I don't know how I did it, but finally I got away from the thousands of people that just _had_ to get in my way when I was panicking. Seriously, can't people in Jump City tell when someone is about to have a melt down? Obviously not. But karma hates me- as soon as I'd escaped the crowds, I ran into yet _another_ person. Literally.

"Hey!" I cried as I stumbled backwards, luckily catching myself before I fell and made an idiot of myself. The kid didn't say anything, just shrugged. I glared at him. "Wow, rude? You could at least apologise!" Still, I got nothing. He opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. He pointed to his throat, and then shook his head. Oh. Oops. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, not meeting his level gaze. I couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses he was wearing. And who wore a hoodie in summer? "Uh, sorry." He shrugged again.

Wow, what a stimulating conversation! Well, the guy was mute. I guess it was mostly my fault, then. For some reason, I felt obliged to introduce myself. Using a fake name, of course. How many girls would be named _Shift_? I guess I sorta hoped he could help me find Beastboy and Alcaeus. I was lost, and he seemed pretty local.

"I'm, uh... Shannon." Yeah, Shannon seemed close enough to Shift that I wouldn't forget. Sh-ift, Sh-annon. Whatever. The kid gave me a blank stare, like _how the hell am I supposed to tell you my name_, or something. Well, excuse me for not dealing with people who couldn't talk on a daily basis! I frowned, but continued anyway. "Could you possibly help me? I'm looking for my friends, but I'm new here and I'm sorta lost..." I trailed off, smiling hopefully. The kid sighed, but nodded. He began walking briskly out of the alley I had wandered into, and led me back into the painfully crowded streets. Oh well, at least I'd have a better chance of finding Beastboy and Alcaeus now.

--

"I'm, uh... Shannon." Kyd Wykkyd looked at the random girl questioningly. Truthfully, he couldn't give a damn. He just wanted to go home, after doing all that painful reminiscing earlier. Ugh, and now she wanted him to help her find some friends? He so didn't have time for this. Maybe if he just found them for her, she'd leave, and he could go home. Finally. He just hoped his communicator didn't go off, or something. He'd have some explaining to do, then. He glanced over his shoulder, studying her without seeming to. She looked okay; dark hair that fell around her shoulders, slender frame. She was short, maybe coming up to his neck. It was her eyes that creeped him out though- sort of... dark. Angry, even though she was smiling. They looked... dead. Tired. Empty. Kyd fought back a shudder and turned around, wishing he could ask her more information so he could leave faster.

"Oh! Um, they're at some pizza place..." she said. Wow, that was convenient. Kyd sighed again- there were _lots_ of pizza places in Jump- he'd probably robbed them all at least once. He turned around, raising his palms in a way of asking her to be more specific. Shannon bit her lip, and Kyd rolled his eyes. Just perfect. He should just ditch her now, disappear into a crowd and lose her- she didn't look very street smart.

"Something called... Pizza Palace, or something?" Shannon tried doubtfully. Kyd Wykkyd nodded- he knew it. He moved forward quickly, but to his surprise the girl had no trouble keeping up. To his surprise, and relief, she didn't say any more as they wove in and out of the many milling people. Finally, Kyd Wykkyd spotted the sign of the place she was looking for, and stopped. He pointed to it, and walked off, convinced he'd done enough. He disappeared, but for some strange reason, once he was out of sight, he turned around and watched to make sure she found her friends. He saw a great hulking man spot her first, and scoop her into a tight hug. After the giant, was a familiar green face he knew well. Kyd Wykkyd scowled and ran for the nearest alleyway, teleporting back to his room at the HIVE hideout

Who was she? Why was she with a _titan_?

"Where you been, Kyd?" See-More asked as Kyd Wykkyd left his room, now wearing his uniform again. Kyd shook his head.

Nowhere, nowhere at all.

**A/N;**

**Hope you enjoy! I'm quite peeved with fanfiction; it won't let me update! So this would've gotten to you much sooner, but unfortunately I was unable to post! :( **

**R & R!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N;**

**Because fanfiction is down, I'm getting lots of time to write more chapters! Hope you all enjoy these when I'm (finally) able to post them. **

**Also, this is NOT an OC/BB fic. I'm way too original for that ;) hahaha kidding. But seriously, no. If I pair Shift with anyone, it's not going to be a central character. BBxRae forevahz. Hahaha. **

**Iggy: I'm back!**

**Rain: ...**

**Iggy: C'mon, Rain, talk to me!**

**Rain: ...**

**Iggy: She's mad because I blew up a pot plant. **

**Rain: It was the whole freakin' garden! **

**Iggy: aha! You spoke!**

**Rain: ...**

**Iggy: TALK TO ME!! **

**Rain: ...**

**Iggy: This could take a while... she owns nothing. And make sure you R & R. Rain, talk to me!**

**Rain: -looks pointedly away- ...**

Robin, Starfire and Raven came back that night. Beastboy apologised again and again for losing me, but I told him to forget it. I wasn't worried, and I found him, at least. I didn't mention the weird kid- I didn't see any need to. Plus, he didn't look like he was looking for any attention. I owed him secrecy, at least. When we got back with the pizza, Cyborg had come up from the med lab, taken a box, and disappeared again.

That made me worried. Obviously things weren't going well... was I poisoned? Or... worse?  
I really wanted to kill Rick. Sonovabitch deserved it. Beastboy offered to play video games with me... but I didn't want to. I needed to talk to Alcaeus, so I was glad when Beastboy went down to check on Cyborg. I drew him aside, and sighed. Alcaeus had freaked out when I disappeared- he wasn't used to not having me in his sight. He was such a big softie.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him. He frowned.

"I am not sure yet, Shift. We must stay here for a while- we are being offered protection, food and a place to stay. We're safe here." he answered. I nodded.

"I know. It's not that..." I avoided his gaze, "What if they can't fix this? What if I'm like some kind of bomb, about to go off at any moment?" Alcaeus patted my shoulder gently.

"You are in control, not Rick Worthington. Have faith in the Titans- they will be able to help, I am certain of it." He assured me gently. I shook off his hand and went to stand by the giant window, looking out over the bay. It was beautiful.

"Do you think they'd let me go flying?" I asked, unable to keep the hope from my voice. Flying would make me feel better- it was like the ultimate high. Literally and figuratively. Alcaeus shrugged, and smiled.

"I think so. We will ask."

And so, that's how I ended up flying over the bay, feeling like smiling and laughing and never stopping until the day I died. Wow, my personality had done a complete 360 turnaround, and I'd only been out of the Fights for a few days. I guess I just expected everything to come crashing down at any moment, so I was enjoying it while I could.

My hawk vision swept over the nearby city- I was hell-bent on knowing it back to front in case I got lost _again_. Cyborg had given Beastboy hell for that. I'd felt bad- technically it _was_ my fault. I was so busy trying to map out streets in my head I didn't notice the green raven that suddenly swerved towards me. I became a flurry of feathers and screeching, but when I noticed the bird was _green_, I settled down a bit. He flew above me, keeping pace easily. He flew a little faster, then a little slower, then faster again. Ah, so he wanted a race, eh? I screeched a very hawk-like screech and pointed my feathers in, more gliding than flapping. Beastboy sped up as well, and soon we were speeding like jets through the cloudless blue sky. I had no idea where we were racing to, or how long the race would go on, but that was okay.

It was fun. Partly because I _totally_ won, even if the green metamorph disagreed with me.

"I so won." He protested as we walked back into the Ops Centre. I shook my head.

"No way." I chuckled, holding my hand up to his face as a way of silencing him. "I did." Suddenly, we stopped. There were three more people in the Ops than there was when we left. Robin, Starfire and Raven had returned.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy greeted them cheerfully. I was still standing there like an idiot.

"Uh... hi." Why did I suddenly feel like I was under interrogation? No one had even talked to me yet! Cyborg was avoiding my gaze. Oh shit. Something bad had happened. Alcaeus crossed the room to stand beside me, while Beastboy gave everyone confused looks.

"What did we do?" he asked. Robin shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry. Hey Shift." He finally spoke. Okay, at least it didn't seem like I was about to get kicked out. I waved. Starfire smiled exuberantly, walking forward and throwing her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. I stood there stiffly, partly because I couldn't move, and partly because I wasn't sure what the hell I was supposed to do. Awkward, much? Eventually she let go, still smiling. I hesitantly smiled back, but even with the great welcome, I still felt like I was being scrutinised, like my every move was a test.

"Okay... so I'm guessing my results are sucktacular? Just throwin' it out there." I bit my lip anxiously. Cyborg hesitated, then nodded.

"You were right- that Primal stuff is in there alright. From what I can see- it was a pretty much borderline-lethal dosage." Cyborg told me. Robin gestured for Alcaeus and I to sit down. This was not looking good. Oh look, my good mood from earlier just flew out the window. Happy, free Shift was gone, and pissy, cynical Shift was back. Fantastic, just friggin' _fantastic_.

"So I'm on death row? Oh, well _thanks_ Rick." I muttered. Cyborg looked shocked, then shook his head.

"No, what he means is that you _could've_ been on death row, if you were injected with much more." Robin explained. I couldn't help it- the relief was immense. So I wasn't dying. But something pretty serious was going on here- I could feel it.

"So what _is_ going on in here, then?" I tapped my chest. "Am I about to go psycho on you all? The instincts weren't any different than usual when I shifted before, I feel normal, maybe a bit edgy but I'm always edgy, and oh, shut up Shift, you're rambling." I sighed. Alcaeus put his hand on my back as I leant forward to rest my chin on my palms. Beastboy gave me a weak smile- this was all news to him.

"We're... not sure. At the moment the chemical looks similar to something Beastboy once absorbed into his system... but it's not the same. It's different _enough_." Cyborg continued.

"You were able to cure me." Beastboy pointed out. By now my hands were shaking. Different enough made all the difference, apparently.

"Like I said- this isn't the same. It's... sort of bonding, I guess, with your already altered DNA. It looks like a slow process, but half of the stuff he injected you with is already joined with your DNA. I don't know what it's doing, but it looks like it's... enhancing things. Muscles, lungs, heart rate... they're not normal." Cyborg said, rubbing his head.

"Again with the fucking _enhancing_!" I growled, clenching my shaking fists until my knuckled turned white. I could feel my nails digging into my palm and drawing blood. "My god."

"I'm sorry." Robin said quietly. "We're going to take you to a DNA specialist at STAR labs. I've already arranged an appointment, and she's agreed to see you tonight- she'll be able to help." I shook my head.

"STAR _labs_?" I repeated. Robin nodded. "Well that's a deal-breaker right there. Unless you don't _like_ having all your limbs, I don't think you'll be getting me into a lab anytime soon." The boy-wonder frowned.

"It's important for us to get this stuff out of you- who knows what will happen if it _all_ bonds? Dr. Matthews will be able to tell us what we can do-"

"Euthanasia. I heard that word once. Mercy killing, right? Well, have mercy on everyone else, and kill me off." My voice broke and the first tear fell. This was all too much! I didn't know these people, and yet they were carting me off to some _lab_? I don't think so. "I- I _can't_ go back to-" I broke off, closing my eyes.

"Please- could you not ask this Dr. Matthews to come _here_, instead?" Alcaeus pleaded, rubbing my back slowly. Why did this have to happen to me?

"I'll call her." Robin promised, but somehow that didn't make it better. I was still going to have to go under the knife again, have needles stuck in me _again_, and all because other people were still pulling the strings in my life. I was goddamn sick of it. Even if they couldn't do anything, I was still changing by the second. _Enhancing_. I hated that word. Why couldn't I go back to the way I was? There was nothing wrong with me! I was ten years old and perfectly normal. I didn't need _enhancing_!

"Shift... we're not even remotely _considering_ Euthanasia. We'll fix this, okay? There's always another way." Cyborg told me.

"Right. In the meantime you guys can stay here- we've got plenty of spare rooms." Robin nodded. I shrugged.

"Thank you." Alcaeus said. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Well, we'd just been discussing whether I would live or die, so I guess that's to be expected.

"I wanna sleep." I mumbled as I leant into Alcaeus' shoulder. Suddenly I felt extremely tired. I searched for that happy feeling I'd had not fifteen minutes earlier. Where had it gone? I felt his strong arms lift me up, and then I found it. At least my big brother was still looking after me. That was something to be grateful for.

Even if everything else was going to pieces.

--

Raven sighed, pulling herself into a meditation position and levitating into the air. Why were those darn morpher's emotions so _loud_? Well, apart from the obvious reasons. Raven frowned- Shift had felt such... despair when Cyborg and Robin were explaining what they were going to do. She knew without a doubt that Shift would have much preferred euthanasia than going back to a lab. So much fear, panic, anger...

All to be expected, yet Raven knew she'd have to mediate for hours just to regain her focus. She'd have to work on her mental shields as long as the unstable girl was staying here.

Her friend, Alcaeus, had great control over his emotions. The one Raven felt most prominently from him was worry. She could already sense the strong brotherly protection he felt he owed Shift. From the look of him, most would probably expect him to be loud, rash and angry. He seemed quite the opposite- quiet, reserved and calm. A strategist, Raven decided. He thought things through.

"Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Raven's quiet mantra broke the silence of her room. She found her inner focus, and held onto it. "Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

_Knock, knock, knock._

Raven sighed, sensing the emotions at the door and immediately pinning them to the other metamorph living under the Titan's roof- Beastboy.

"Rae?" he called. Was she ever going to get peace?

"Yes?" she answered, lowering herself to the ground and walking briskly to the door to open it. The door slid open partly to reveal worried green features.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She repeated. There was silence. "I am meditating." She informed him. Beastboy's face fell.

"I know, I just... sorry. I'll let you do your thing." He attempted a half-hearted smile, but failed miserably. Raven sighed.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. Beastboy shrugged, trying not to look as worried as he was. "Beastboy, I'm an empath. You can't hide your emotions quite as well as you think you can."

"It's... I feel sorry for her." He admitted. Raven nodded.

"We all do, she and Alcaeus haven't had the best life." She agreed. Beastboy hesitated.

"I... I just know what she's going through, and I want to help... but I don't know her. I don't know what to say. I can't say anything, really." He told her helplessly, and Raven nodded for a second time.

"It's hard to talk about, so you're asking me for advice on what to say." She summarised. Beastboy nodded. "I'm not the best with words."

"But you're the most empathetic." Beastboy pointed out. Raven raised her eyebrows. He grinned sheepishly. "I've been hanging around you a lot. You're starting to rub off on me."

"Good. Your vocabulary will improve. Maybe your jokes will, too." She intoned. "Beastboy, I don't know if you _can_ say anything. You're right- we don't know them." He nodded.

"I know, it just sucks that we're heroes and yet we can't help her in the way she needs us to." He shrugged. "Thanks anyway, Rae." She gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Raven." She told him for the billionth time, before he wished her goodnight as the door shut. She returned to the air, struggling to find her centre once more.

She sighed. "Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

**A/N;**

**Wow! Longest chapter I've written for caged. It depends what mood I'm in, I guess. I was in a 'Caged' mood. Oh, go and read my other TT story I put up- Honorary & Evil, please? It's a series of one-shots about the less central characters of the show, whether they are honorary titans or villains. **

**R & R. :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N; **

**Thanks to all my reviewers :)**

**I've said goodbye to Iggy, but say hello to El! Simply because I've gotten used to talking to someone during these A/N's. El's mine- I created her ages ago for some reason that I've forgotten. Just roll with it, baha. **

**El: Howdy. **

**Rain: Disclaimer, pleashe? **

**El: Rain does not own anything, except for me. And etcetera. **

**Rain: YAY. **

**R & R?**

"I can extract the serum that you were injected with, but I can't promise it won't hurt." I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't experienced pain before, what a joke.

Dr. Matthews was practically the spawn of Satan. A _scientist_. From a lab. I shuddered at the thought. She certainly looked smart- all dressed up and neat hair. She smiled at me, but I could see the calculating measure in her eye. I'd gotten used to it from years at hell hole numero uno. Her heels clicked on the med-bay floor as she walked over to my side, a needle at the ready. Alcaeus had refused to leave, thankfully. That boy was good.

He stood now, arms crossed, ready to protect me or... restrain me. I was trying my hardest not to breathe, not to think. Easier said than done.

Dr. Kelly Matthews had arrived about an hour earlier and ran some tests. I'd managed to keep my cool... barely. I must sound like a total whiney kid, but I don't care. She'd finally found the source of the problem, so to speak, and had driven back to get some equipment. She wanted to take whatever she drew out of me back to STAR labs for study, which I was fine with so long as she didn't take _me_ to STAR labs for study. Ever.

Robin and Cyborg hovered somewhere to my left- I could hear their light breathing, and the faint whir of Cyborg's mechanical parts that was undetectable to the human ears, I imagine. I squeezed my eyes shut as she began to speak.

"You'll feel a little prick as the needle goes in." She said in her quiet, calm voice. I didn't answer her. I _couldn't_ answer her. I knew what to expect when needles went in me- I'd had enough of them to last me a lifetime. I felt the slight prick as the needle went in- usually no big deal except for the fact I was a paranoid metamorph in a small space, my instincts hyped up, the knowledge I was becoming even more animal by the minute, and the fact I was being forced to re-live painful memories. If those factors hadn't been involved, maybe I wouldn't have screamed.

"_Hold it down, you idiot!"_

"_Mommy!" _

I felt Alcaeus' hands on my shoulders, light pressure but strong enough to keep me from thrashing as the doctor drew my blood. I made the mistake of watching the pale pink liquid seeping up into the tube, and my face paled. Alcaeus calmly passed me the bucket I had requested and I emptied my stomach. He gave me a tight smile, while the two Titans watched silently.

"I'm draining it... well, what's left of it." Dr. Matthews murmured. I whimpered softly. I'd had scans, x-rays, and god knows what else done to me already, and she was only draining the stuff _now_? God, just let me mutate even _further_! I'm not in a hurry or anything!

"I'm gonna go give the others a run-down of what's going on." Cyborg said finally, clearing his throat. I didn't care what he did. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead as I forced myself to stay still and flat on the bed. What was taking so long!?

I was shaking. This wasn't right. Needle in my arm, hurting me, pain, pain.

My thoughts started to become incoherent, my heart pumping faster and faster. The machine whirring became louder, the needle suddenly feeling hot in my arm.

"Take it out!" I screamed, but my voice didn't sound like my voice. "Stopstopstopstopstop!" Then I began to thrash.

--

Alcaeus planted his hands on Shift's shoulders, watching her eyes snap open. She wailed again, but he could hear the guttural roar behind it. Her teeth were becoming elongated and sharp. Her eyes were black.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded, leaping over to the Greek's side.

"Her mind has shut down." Alcaeus' voice was calm, his strength rendering the metamorph immobile. His gaze shifted to Dr. Matthews. "Continue."

"But she's-"

"I have her restrained. Just continue." Alcaeus commanded. Dr. Matthews had frozen, but finally she turned and began drawing the liquid from Shift's trembling arm. Tears streamed from the young girl's dark eyes, her head twisting this way and that in her struggle to get free. She roared again.

"Stop!" she sobbed. "Stop!"

"Are you sure we shouldn't-" Robin hesitated. Alcaeus spared him a glance. He looked like he had no idea what to do, something that was foreign to him.

"Her conscious thought process has shut down," he repeated, "Right now, she's reliving a memory. Or _memories_." Robin gave him a cynical look.

"How do you know?" his voice was nearly drowned out by the terrified wailing, but Alcaeus heard him nonetheless.

"I have seen it a thousand times, Robin-" he was cut off as Shift screamed again. "I will explain later." He grunted, applying more pressure to his hold on his 'younger sister'. "It will be okay, Shift." He murmured. "It will be over soon."

--

"What's going _on_ down there?" Beastboy moaned, pillows over his throbbing ears. Cyborg patted his shoulder sympathetically- who knew what those agonised roars were doing to the changeling's enhanced hearing? Raven was reading, but he could see her hands trembling slightly. The page hadn't turned in the ten minutes he'd been up here. Starfire sat beside him, staring at her lap and wincing with every scream. This was crazy. He knew better than to head back down there- Robin would handle it.

Then, just as suddenly as the screams had begun, they stopped, and only quiet sobbing remained. Cyborg stood, Raven slammed her book shut, Beastboy hesitantly removed the pillows and Starfire floated hopefully into the air. Was it over?

--

"_Hold it down, you idiot!" _

"_Mommy!" My cry went unanswered- there was no reply in the form of my mother's loving tone, no order to stop what they were doing to me. I wailed louder, hoping she could hear me. But I heard no approaching footsteps, couldn't see beyond the bright light they had shining in my face. _

"_This will all be over soon, kid. Just shut your goddamn mouth so we can concentrate." One of the men shoved a needle into my neck, and suddenly I couldn't make anything work. Not my voice, not my limbs... nothing. I was like a deadweight, and I had no control over anything anymore. _

_But I could still feel pain, and as the first bout of white liquid was injected into my arm, tears streamed down my face in place of unvoiced screams. _

I woke up gasping and choking, my cheeks still wet from tears. So many horrible memories... I shuddered, sitting up and leaning against the cool metal wall. Alcaeus was sitting on the end of my bed, and he held the bucket up questioningly. I shook my head.

"I think I'll be okay." I managed. He ignored me, pushing the bucket into my lap. I gripped it tightly, desperately trying to keep the contents of my stomach down. I heard Robin and Dr. Matthew's soft voices in the corridor outside the med room.

"How are you feeling?" Alcaeus asked, grimacing. I shrugged.

"I went primal, didn't I?" I asked. There was no point lying- I could read him like a book. He nodded. I sighed. "Did she get it all out?" Again, a nod. Relief flooded through me like a tidal wave- was I cured?

"_Thanks for coming down, Dr. Matthews." _

"_I'll get back to you on what this is... but it's no problem, really." _

I sighed. Well, at least that was over. Kind of. Alcaeus and I sat in silence, and after a few moments he wrapped his arms around me. I let myself be held, to keep from falling apart.

Ugh, I was such a loser.

The sound of the door opening made me look up. Robin stepped into the room, his stride hesitant. He offered a small smile, one I returned.

"Dr. Matthews says you're in the clear." He said. I nodded, feeling sort of grateful that I wasn't changing anymore. "Feeling okay?"

"Shaky, nauseous... but otherwise fine. Thanks." I replied. He smiled again, nodding thoughtfully.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked. I stared at him for a few moments. There were lots of things I felt like doing now. Killing Rick Worthington. Destroying all labs in Jump City... flying.

"Can we go to the park?" Robin thought about it for a second. I guessed he was probably weighing the possibility of me going psycho like I did before and attacking everything in sight. Then, he nodded.

"Sure, let's go to the park."

**A/N;**

**Sort of a weird chapter. I'm tired... zzZzzZz. **

**-Rain**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N;**

**Haven't updated in a while... oops. :) Also, thought I'd note that this is not a RavenxOC romance either. If you must know, it's; RaexBB, RobStar. :)**

"_Shift? Please, stop it!" Alcaeus cried, his panicked voice rising as Shift fell to the ground, shrieking as she clawed at her face. He knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. Her eyes were wild, crazed, as she stared into his. "What's wrong?" _

"_Make it stop," the thirteen year old begged, "It hurts." _

"_What hurts?" Alcaeus demanded, "Tell me!" _

"_Everything!" she sobbed, and all he could do was pull her into a tight hug, and hope that she'd be okay when she finally woke up from her waking nightmare, from the fresh memories that plagued her._

The sun shone. The birds chirped. The humans played games like football and had picnics. It was a perfectly normal, clichéd day. Alcaeus felt out of place, as he had ever since he had escaped, but that was no surprise. His enormous height was daunting, to say the least, and his company wasn't the least bit normal, either. Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Robin played a game of two-on-two football, while Raven sat quietly next to him under the shade of the tree. Shift was laying on the grass a little way away, her eyes closed as she listened to the world around her.

Every few moments Alcaeus would glance over to her, just to check she was still okay.  
"I don't think she's going to run away any time soon." Raven murmured quietly. Alcaeus looked at her in surprise. It was the first time she had directly spoken to him- something he hadn't pushed as he had assumed she was naturally quiet and reserved. Now, he frowned slightly.

"I know. I have spent all the time I have known her looking out for her safety- its habit now." He shrugged, "You know she can hear us."

"I know." Raven replied, "But I don't think it bothers her. It's nice to have someone look out for you, I guess. You don't look like you need looking after." Alcaeus smiled ruefully.

"No, I suppose I don't." Robin threw the football high into the air, a pass caught by Starfire as she soared into the sky to catch it, returning to the ground gracefully and running forward. Beastboy met her as a gorilla, the two tumbling to the ground. Such a violent game- Alcaeus had always hated violence, his time at the Fights even more terrible in that respect. He would've let himself be killed in his first fight, just to spare the blood on his own hands, if not for Shift. He turned to Raven. "You do."

Raven smirked. "You haven't seen what I can do- I don't need protecting."

"I believe you. Looks are deceiving, yes? What we look like on the outside rarely reflects what's on the inside." He replied with another shrug of his shoulders, "Because of my height and strength, I am usually instantly feared. You're underestimated. I imagine your alien friend is also. Beastboy would be judged because of his green skin and Cyborg because of his robotic implants. We're unlucky."

Raven didn't answer for a few moments. "You get used to it." Alcaeus nodded.

"You've had time to. In the Fights, I valued my enhancements because they gave me the ability to protect myself in battle and also my one friend. Now I am out in the open, and I am out of place. Now, having people afraid of me isn't such a good thing anymore."

"My powers usually make people fear me, too." Raven replied quietly.

"I'm sorry." Alcaeus frowned, suddenly feeling as if he was talking about something incredibly delicate.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For bringing this up."

"Don't be." Raven shrugged. "It's okay."

"All the same."

They sat in silence for a moment. Alcaeus glanced at Shift again- her eyes were closed, her breathing even. She was asleep.

"You guys sure you don't want to play?" Beastboy asked, coming over with the ball in his hands. Alcaeus shook his head.

"I would prefer to stay here." he declined. Raven shook her head. Beastboy shrugged.

"Okay, well yell out if you wanna play." He then ran back to his game, Shift sitting up as he went passed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, that was a great two minute sleep." She muttered, scooting closer to Alcaeus, seeking shade.

"At least you didn't have nightmares in those two minutes." Alcaeus smiled. Shift rolled her eyes.

"A blessing if there ever was one. It's not fair- how come you don't get them?" she frowned, crossing her arms. Alcaeus sighed.

"Because I have long since learnt to bury anything remotely traumatic in the back of my mind. Besides, my DNA isn't split into a billion pieces, and my mind is not as young as yours." He smiled. Shift huffed.

"Yeah, by what? Like... 6, 7 years?" she protested. Alcaeus shrugged.

"Maybe I am just a lot more mature." He teased lightly. Shift rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." She agreed, stretching back on the grass again. Her hair blew around her face in long strands as the breeze blew by, Alcaeus' own shaggy blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. He glanced up, the spotless clear sky blurring his eyesight until he couldn't see anything but crystal blue.

_Kyd Wykkyd_

"We've got... a jewellery store and a bank. We'll split up- me, Kyd and Mammoth will take the jewellery store, Gizmo, See-More and Billy, you guys hold up the bank. Make sure you're not followed." Jinx narrowed her eyes at her screen, one hand on her hip as she pointed the two heists on the monitor.

"Whatever. Let's go, snot-faces." Gizmo jogged out of the Ops centre, lowering his goggles so they covered his eyes. I rolled my eyes and disappeared into the shadows, teleporting to the corner of Thirty-First Street and settling in to wait. Jinx would probably get on my case about going ahead without them, but I could care less. She wasn't the boss of me. Woah, how childish did _that_ sound?

I kicked at a stray stone, my shoes scuffing along the ground as the rock flew across the street. The sky was darkening, the sign on the jewellery store indicating that it had only closed about an hour or two ago. Jinx and Mammoth would be here soon. I stared out from the shadows, watching out for any signs of trouble. Or, that's what I'd tell Jinx I was doing. Oh wait, I couldn't even do that- she'd just assume her own answer, like everyone did, just because my stupid vocals wouldn't work!

"Hey! Kyd!" Jinx hissed, she and Mammoth appearing behind me. I raised an eyebrow, turning around to face them. "You know I don't like you heading off-" I turned around again. _Yeah, yeah, Jinx. You don't like me going ahead. You don't think it's smart to rush into a heist without backup. Whatever_, I thought bitterly. I didn't even feel like stealing today. I hadn't made a big deal of it- no one ever did in the HIVE 5- we all had horrible pasts, so why sulk over something we couldn't change? It was Dad's birthday today- a night I dreaded and anticipated at the same time. I looked forward to it because he went out with a few of his dickhead friends, but I dreaded it because he'd return worse than ever, full of alcohol and bursting with pride over the fact he'd scored with some chick at the bar, something he bragged about to my Mom, his _wife_.

"Kyd? Ugh, whatever. Let's just do this already." Jinx sighed exasperatedly, gesturing for me to get us inside. She could easily hex her way in, or Mammoth could crash through the door, but my way was more subtle, and would give us a better chance of getting more stuff before the alarms went off if we tripped something. Jinx and Mammoth stepped through as I waved my hand and a black shadow passed over the door. I followed soon after, casting a short gaze back to the street corner. We were alone, save for a few security cameras that Jinx quickly took care of.

"'Kay guys, start bagging the goods." Jinx commanded. I rolled my eyes and reached my hand through a case to grab a gold necklace. I stuffed it into the bag Jinx brought over to me. I moved around the stands, taking anything that looked valuable enough to pawn off. It was boring- no alarms were triggered, no police came to chase us away, not even the Titans decided to show up and give us a good fight. I chucked the last jewels into the bag and Jinx motioned it was time for us to leave. She grinned at us.

"Nice job, guys. Wanna give the cops an excuse to get off their asses?" she asked. Mammoth nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" he agreed, grabbing a nearby stand and chucking it through the window. Jinx swept her hand forward, crackling pink energy escaping from her fingertips and smashing through glass. I stood back and watched with a slight smirk as they destroyed the jewellery store. Eventually we heard sirens approaching, and we escaped into the street. Mammoth's loud, booming laugh filled the air as we ran.

"Nice raid!" he crowed. Jinx nodded, slapping him a high-five. I stopped as we finally slowed to a walk. "What's up, Kyd Wykkyd?" Mammoth asked. I shrugged, gesturing that I wanted to take a walk.

"Want company?" Jinx asked. I shook his head. "Okay, see you back at the hideout." With that, the two HIVE teens ran off, leaving me on my own. I sighed, frowning as I tried to convince myself not to do it. Still, I turned down the street and teleported to the familiar address, to my past. Wow, how corny did that sound?

The lights were on in the tiny house, the sound of a loud television show filling my ears. I narrowed my eyes, hearing the unmistakable sound of my father's stupid laugh. So he was still living here- how'd he get away with murdering my Mom? I guessed it didn't matter. From the looks of it, he'd stopped going out every night on his birthday. Weird. I glanced down at myself, and couldn't help but grin. I'd scare the shit out of him for sure.

I teleported inside, leering over him as I cast shadows over the room. He was still fat, still had a red face, and his hairline was receding. Not a pretty sight- I was half made by _him_? He shivered, noticing the sudden change in light, and slowly turned around. I grinned menacingly, flashing my white teeth and watching the man I hated cower in fear. I had no idea why I'd come here- but I was glad I did.

"Wh-what are you?" he whispered, voice hoarse. He looked at the bottle in his hand, and quickly threw it against the wall, wiping his hand on his shirt. Maybe he thought I was some alcohol-induced hallucination. Sorry, Daddy dearest, this is the real deal. I opened my mouth, but of course no sound left my lips. Another thing I could hate him for. "Get away from me!" he screamed, batting out at me with his hands. I smirked and disappeared into the shadows, appearing in front of him again. He yelled out in surprise to get out of his armchair. I wished I could scream at him, tell him who I was, but instead I disappeared from the room and into my own. It looked like it hadn't been touched since I'd last been in here, so many years ago. I couldn't take the time to reminisce- I could hear my father trying to get out of the house, only succeeding in stumbling around, unable to make his limbs work properly due to his drunken and terrified state.

I rummaged through my own drawers, finding a faded picture of myself and my mother, taken at my grandparent's one time when Dad kicked us out for a little while. I grabbed a pen, and scribbled on the back. Satisfied that this would freak him out, I teleported back into the living room where Dad was curled up on the floor, crying. Pathetic.

I reached out and grabbed him, tugging him to his feet. For once I found myself grateful for Jinx's rigorous training sessions.

"Leave me alone!" he cried, shaking his head. I forced his eyes open, and held the photo in front of him. He squinted, then his eyes widened as I showed him the inscription. _Remember us, Dad?_

"Elliot? Is... oh my god." My father managed. "Oh my god. Elliot... what the fuck happened to you?!" I sneered, my answer a swift, hard punch to his face. Oh man... sweet release. All the years of pent-up anger and pain suddenly burst from me in a flurry of attacks, punches, kicks... all while he whimpered in fright. "Stop, please, please!" I didn't stop. I couldn't. Not until he felt what I felt. Not until my bloodlust disappeared. Not until I had my revenge.

_Elliot, it will all be okay. I promise._ My mother's voice from a long-forgotten memory filled my ears, and I paused mid-punch. Angry tears streamed down my pale face, dripping to the floor. Why? Why me?

_You don't deserve my sympathy, or my forgiveness. You don't deserve to be spared. But I won't turn into you- I won't be a killer,_ I thought, narrowing my eyes and disappearing, burying the shock of what I had almost done deep within myself, along with all the other things I didn't want to remember. I looked around, realising I had teleported back to Jump City. I was nowhere near the HIVE hideout, but that didn't matter. I wanted to walk around for a bit anyway- clear my head.

I wondered fleetingly whether Dad would remember seeing me in the morning. He'd have one hell of a headache, that was for sure. I smirked. _Good_. I wouldn't be a killer, but it was too late to stop being a crook now. If I was being honest, I loved the thrill of stealing. It was a rush- and I was _good _at it. I hadn't been good at anything until HIVE Academy, so I guessed that if being bad was what I was meant to do, then I'd work with it.

It was better than being a colourful figurehead for false justice, like the Titans.

**A/N;**

**Pretty long-ish. I haven't updated in ever. Next chapter up soon, hopefully. R & R? :)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N;**

**I developed a sudden love for Argent. She's just so cool :D I love her accent. & Hot Spot is awesome, also. Like to thank Tari Silmarwen for my love of that pairing. I dunno if I'll put them in this story at all, though. Maybe. I'm including lots of non-main-team characters in this story, I'd better do my research... **

**I own nothing. Just a heads up. **

The Titans were actually pretty cool. Me and Alcaeus had been there for a week or two, and I just kept getting freaked out about how nice they all were. Beastboy was actually kinda funny, if a bit lame. Cyborg had the whole 'cool older brother' thing going on, I could tell he cared about the Titans a lot. Starfire was a sweetheart- so naive and innocent, and really nice to me. Robin was always making sure we were okay, but I sort of suspected he wouldn't check quite as much if I wasn't the way I was. Whatever- I understood. He was a great guy, anyway. And Raven... she was quiet, but I got that she liked her privacy. Me? I was more open about the way I was feeling- unsubtle. She was being pretty nice to Alcaeus at the park though- so she was okay in my books.

I'd been feeling different. Safe, sort of. Being in a giant tower with high-tech security systems kind of had that effect on you. Plus the whole 'surrounded by experienced crime-fighters' thing. I was getting used to going out in public. I was getting used to the noise. I was getting used to freedom.

It was weird.

I didn't know how long I was supposed to be staying in the Tower, or why I was even still here. I didn't want to leave- I had it good here, dammit! Protection, a warm bed, food, water, the constant threat of death no longer hanging over my head...

But I wanted to visit the hospital where all the mutants were living for the time being. No one really knew what to do with them, I don't think. They were just sort of... out of the way. Some of them were adults, some younger than me. Part of me wanted to tough it out with them, I mean, why should me and Alcaeus get the cushy treatment with the Titans when they'd been through the same stuff? I knew it wasn't horrible at the hospital- Robin had promised us they were being cared for and they were looking at getting someone to teach them how to control their abilities, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being selfish. Alcaeus had already told me I was being stupid, but whatever. I still wanted to visit the hospital.

So that's why I flew overhead the T-Car with Raven and Beastboy, while Starfire, Cyborg, Alcaeus and Robin rode below. Night hung in the sky above us, 'the best time to visit', Robin assured me. Flying was such an awesome feeling, and Beastboy and I sort of had an unspoken challenge to see who could shift the smoothest in the air. He was winning- years of practice and all, but I was determined. I made the change from crow to eagle, free-falling for a moment as myself in-between morphs before regaining altitude as a bird. We'd almost hit each other countless times, but it was fun.

"You guys are going to get yourselves hurt, and then this whole expedition would be pointless." Raven told us, rolling her eyes. Beastboy laughed for a split second as he fell past me.

"She invented the game!" he cried, before soaring upwards again. I screeched in good-natured protest.

"I'm going to have to catch you if you fall." Raven muttered, "I should just _let_ you fall, for being so reckless." Needless to say, we stopped playing the game... it was dangerous, anyway. Plus, I didn't really want to go _splat_ on top of the T-Car if my powers randomly spazzed out.

When we landed, I quickly shifted back and whispered to Beastboy, "She wouldn't _really_ let us fall, would she?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, of course not. Rae's really quite cool once you get to know her, maybe a little creepy, but still nice."

"Oh, well good." I replied with a smile. Raven did seem a bit creepy, but I wasn't about to say that out loud. Besides, I should know not to judge a book by its cover. The others got out of the T-Car, Cyborg's loudly proclaimed 'baby', and Alcaeus threw me a smile. I looked up at the hospital- white, clean-ish looking, and noisy. I could hear sound from inside- for once not screams and crying. Robin walked up to the door, and walked through it after waving at the security cameras as if to say 'We're friends, please don't shoot us'. Okay, maybe that wasn't quite the message, but whatever.

We walked inside, and I immediately stiffened as the all-too clean smell hit my nostrils. It wasn't quite antiseptic, because this wasn't actually a working hospital, but it was there all the same. It was just... ugh. We walked forward until we hit the elevator- none of the mutants were living on the first floor. There were a few I wanted to see, and I few I didn't. Most of us tried to get along outside of the ring, but the only real friendship I'd formed was with Alcaeus. You never knew who you were going to be pitted against, so you didn't want to have too many friends that you'd have to kill. But still, people like Spark and Drain I wanted to see, teens my age that I'd met when I'd first come to the Fights.

Spark was an electrokinetic kid from New York. He was kind of hyper, partly due to his powers and partly just because that's how he was. Drain was a girl who could fire beams of white energy from her fingertips, if she stole your energy first. She was quiet, but kickass in the ring. I'd talked to Drain about my Mom, and she'd told me a bit about her family too. Spark had been the first kid to make me smile after we were brought in. Before Alcaeus, they were the people I cried with, laughed with, and eventually stopped being friends with when we were put in different sectors of the stadium. Alcaeus looked after me after that, and you know the rest. I wondered if they'd even still remember me.

I guess I'd find out pretty soon.

The elevator doors opened, and a long hallway greeted us. A few people gave us uneasy glances, some I recognised, some I didn't. I had to admit- they'd gotten this place set up fast. A few people even had names scrawled on their doors. We rounded a corner and headed for some kind of rec room, where a bunch of people were sitting around watching TV, or talking. A few looked up when they saw us, and I lowered my head.

"I'm going to go and talk to the staff, and see how things are. You okay?" Robin asked Alcaeus and I. We nodded. "Okay, well, see you in a bit." He turned and walked back down the way we'd come. I looked around, and saw a little girl tugging on Beastboy's hand. He looked down in surprise, but grinned when he saw the child.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You're the people who got us out." She said, "Thank you." I guessed she'd gone to Beastboy because he was the least scary-looking. He smiled.

"That's okay." He said, "Hey, wanna see what I can do?" then, he turned into a puppy. The girl squealed in delight and bent down to pat him. A few others gathered around, and soon Beastboy was morphing on request, turning into a giraffe, a cat, a horse, a donkey... and it made the kids laugh. Raven and I stood to the side while Cyborg impressed kids with his morphing arm, and Alcaeus lifted a few of them onto his shoulders. Starfire even lit up her hands and flew around a bit. My eyes scanned the room, but found neither of my first friends.

"Shift?" I turned around to find Spark standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his tan face. He sprinted forward and tackled me in a hug, taking me completely by surprise. "Holy shit!"

"Spark!" I cried with a laugh, "Settle down or you'll zap me." He immediately let go, running a hand through his long, light blue hair and grinning.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "But you're here! When we all got let out I couldn't find you or Drain, but then me and her met up here but you weren't with us." he explained. I smiled apologetically.

"Worthington injected me with some enhanced Primal Mode stuff. I had to get it sucked out of me." I answered. He gave me a sad look.

"You okay now though?" he asked. I nodded. "Awesome!" Strangely, Spark didn't seem affected by the Fights, though if he was alive that meant he would've fried a fair few people during his stay. I guess some people are just optimists, Spark being one of them.

"Where's Drain?" I asked.

"In her room, like always." Spark rolled his eyes, "She's so antisocial. Come on." He grabbed my hand, and tugged me after him.

"Um... catch you guys later?" I called to the Titans and Alcaeus, who were still entertaining the mutants. Raven gave me a nod, and I smiled before letting myself get pulled along by my long-lost friend.

"Hey Drain! Look who it is!" Spark announced with a wide grin as we burst through the door to Drain's room. The blonde girl looked up, her face lighting up in surprise as she spotted me.

"Shift? Hey!" She said, getting off her bed and hugging me tightly. "We thought you were..."

"Yeah, I know. I was sort of rushed off... Worthington injected like, Primal Mode on steroids into my system, so the Titans got me all cleaned out."

"Primal Mode on steroids?" Drain raised an eyebrow with a smile. I nodded.

"It was crazy."

"So what now?" Spark asked as he flopped on the end of Drain's bed.

"Sure, go ahead and lie on my bed, Spark. That's just fine." Drain rolled her eyes as we joined him on the single white-sheeted bed. He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. I loved Alcaeus as my big brother, and the Titans were cool, but I'd spent a year with these two and we'd just _related_, because there was no one else.

"I don't know what happens now." I answered the blue-haired boy's question, "I guess everyone stays here until the government figures out what to do with a group of murderous mutants."

"What about _you_? Are you gonna stick around, or take off again?" Drain asked, straight to the point as usual. I shrugged, sighing.

"I'll leave it up to the Titans, I guess. I don't know if I want to do either. I sort of want to... this is gonna sound lame and cliché, but... I wanna see the world. And maybe... I sorta wanna find my Mom." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face, shrugging once more.

"Why?" Spark asked.

"Because I don't know if she actually abandoned me, or if she... yeah. I dunno. I just hate not knowing. How come you _don't_?" I replied, maybe a little defensively.

"'Cos I _like_ not knowing. It'd be kind of a slap to the face if I found out they did willingly sell me." Drain shrugged.

"I don't even remember my parents." Spark chimed in. "I tried to forget them."

"I can sort of picture my Mom, and my Dad... It's strange- I can remember my parent's faces, and sort of where I lived, but I can't remember my own name."

"None of us can. I still think that was their idea."

"Yeah..."

We sat for a moment in silence, thinking about what could have been. I looked at my friends, and I felt so sad that I thought I was gonna cry. Why us? Why couldn't we have been left alone? I felt sorry for them more than myself- I'd had Alcaeus, who did they have? I wasn't going to live here, like they were. I didn't know if I wanted to stay at the Tower, either. I just didn't know. I needed to talk to my brother, but I didn't want to hurt Spark and Drain by leaving them here. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all.

"You don't have to stay here, Shift." Drain said gently, touching my shoulder gently. I sighed.

"I know."

"So long as you promise to visit us, okay?" Spark grinned, "While you're out finding your mother dearest and all that." I smiled.

"All the time," I promised, "but I haven't actually asked my humble hosts if I can look for Mom yet. Maybe I should do that..."

"Maybe!" my blue-haired friend laughed in agreement. "Well, if you're gonna be leaving soon, I think we'd better get caught up."

So for the next hour and a half, I sat with my first real friends and heard about their years in the Fights, and thought about how much we'd all changed. Life was funny that way.

--

_Red X_

"We want you to take him out."

"I don't do assassinations. Hire a hit-man if you want that kind of work done." I snapped into my transmitter.

"Your skills are-"

"Not going to be used for murder. Sorry." I closed the communication and sighed, slipping my mask off as I flopped on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. I was having a bad night, so I'd decided to call it quits for an hour or two. For some reason, I couldn't get that weird dark-haired morpher from the Fights out of my mind. Not because she was hot, which she would be if she brushed her hair and cleaned up a bit, but because I couldn't quit wondering whether she'd lived or died thanks to my fake boss.

I was a thief, but I didn't do killings. I'd told the Titans countless times that I walked the line- I was selfish, but I wasn't _evil_. Well, I didn't think so, anyway. I stared up at my ceiling, breathing in and out slowly. I was clumsy- I'd tripped an alarm and had to high-tail it out of there before I could snatch more than a few bouts of Xenthonium. My suit needed power, but they'd stepped up security a hell of a lot and I was too cocky, I guess. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Eventually I got up, pulling my X mask back over my face and smirking. The night was young, and there was still stuff to steal. Maybe I'd even get a good fight out of those Titans... the look of outrage on bird-boy's face would brighten my evening up for sure. Maybe I'd _try_ and set the alarms off, just to get some entertainment.

Or maybe they'd be too strung-up looking after all those escaped mutants. Maybe I should check it out... just to see what was going on. I was naturally curious, so I guess that's what spurred me on my way to the hospital I knew to be on the city's outskirts.

I hung from the window; maybe looking a little like a stalker but I could care less. Inside were the Titans, and it looked like they were... performing? A small chuckle escaped me- since when were the Titans circus freaks? The green guy, Beastboy, was shifting into whatever the kids yelled out, Cyborg was taking his arm off for their amusement, and a new guy, one that I recognised from when the girl was spazzing out, just before I teleported Worthington to the mafia, was showing off his massive strength. Starfire was letting a few girls brush her long hair. Damn she was hot! The dark chick, Raven, stood in the corner, all shadows and gloom. Even with her hood off, I couldn't read her. I couldn't see hot shape-shifter anywhere, but... oh! There she was, walking in with two others that I hadn't seen before. So she hadn't died, good. That was one less thing on my conscience I guess, even though it wasn't my fault at all. With a smirk I teleported away, ready to shake up their perfect evening a little bit.

After all, no matter what they were doing, the Titans always came running.

**A/N;**

**Hope you liked. R & R, please? :)**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N;**

**Hope you like the chapter- thanks everyone for reviewing :) **

_Red X_

I landed in a crouch, my boots making no sound on the pavement as I slowly rose to a standing position. The merry band of freaks and I were in a face-off, none of Robin's witty remarks had been thrown at me yet, I was surprised.

"No banter? I'm hurt." I smirked, my face hidden behind the mask. The whites of Robin's mask narrowed, the Titans immediately tensing for battle. Strangely, the little dark-haired chick was there too, the shifter. And her giant friend, who in all honesty scared me a bit.

"Just give it back, X." Robin said warningly. I scoffed, a sarcastic comment right on my tongue, but the girl beat me to it.

"Oh _yeah_. That'll definitely make him put the goods down. Why don't you ask him to turn himself into the police, too?" she muttered. I laughed.

"Geez, even the ones on your side think your bluffs suck." I taunted. Beastboy was chuckling, trying not to show it, but a sharp look from Robin quickly silenced him. I rolled my eyes- they followed the blunder boy like a bunch of dogs. Pathetic- I'm my own leader, my own boss. I'd stolen some more Xenthonium to power the suit, the 'goods' the chick with temper problems was talking about. Of course the goody-goodies had come after me, just what I wanted. A little excitement.

"Titans-"

"Go. Ooh, this should be good." I leapt at them, an exploding X already in my palm. I hurled it at Robin's feet, the uplift of air sending me soaring into the night. Raven appeared in front of me, attempting to bind me with her black energy tendril thingies. I hurled another X at her, and dropped to the ground. I sprinted for Cyborg, avoiding the blasts of cybernetic blue that were coming my way. I vaulted onto his sonic arm and delivered a punch to his face. Ow- my hand. He retaliated with a heavy blow to my gut, sending me sprawling backwards. Okay, note to self- don't punch a guy who's half metal.

A hawk cried above me, swooping down and transforming into a green tiger, landing neatly on four paws. I ducked Cyborg's hay-maker, which connected with Beastboy. I laughed as I teleported a few feet away, just in time to grab hold of Starfire's arm as she flew past.

"Hey cutie." I greeted her, slapping a bleeping X on her hip before letting go. Red volts of energy surrounded her frame as she fired a starbolt that hit me in the chest. I watched her fall from the sky, the static numbing her nervous system. "Hey Rob! Your girlfriend's falling for me!" I laughed as I hit the ground, watching as Robin sprinted to catch the alien princess.

I turned to face the two outsiders. The girl had an angry expression on her face, the older one just looked torn between helping and letting the Titans do their job their way. I crossed my arms.

"Hey babe." I smirked, listening out for the sound of Robin's footsteps.

"Hey bastard." She shot back. "How's Rick these days?" And then she launched herself at me, fists flying. I jumped backwards, definitely not expecting _that_ reaction.

"He pissed of the mafia. He's probably in a watery grave right now." I answered hastily. She stopped, frowning.

"Hey, Robin?" she called.

"Yeah?" The boy-wonder's voice was right behind me.

"Do I trust his word?"

"Probably not."

"Okay then." Suddenly, I was faced with a jackal snarling into my face, having pounced onto my chest , knocking me down. I frowned- this wasn't how I wanted to end my night.

"You lose." Robin said, standing over me. I laughed, the voice-box in my mask making it sound mechanical.

"Not today." And then I teleported away, leaving the Titans and their friends empty-handed.

_Kyd Wykkyd_

I stared at the fight from the shadows, watching with a smirk as that X guy took out the Titans one by one. Then, I felt jealous. That cocky asshole was able to do on his own what the HIVE couldn't, even with 6 members. Whatever though, right? Jinx was more interested in this Brotherhood of Evil BS than anything else at the moment. Then the lost girl from earlier turned into a dog-like thing and took him by surprise- I guess he wasn't expecting her to do anything. I smirked- _Take that!_ But then, just as silently as he'd come, he disappeared. A teleporter, eh? Two could play at that game.

Just for fun, I followed him. Most people don't realise it, but when you teleport, you leave a nearly untraceable trail that leads from the spot you teleported from to the place you ended up. He didn't go far, the trail was thick, not thin and stretched out. I landed beside him, and I almost laughed when he gave a cry of surprise. My seemingly glowing red eyes, the pale skin, the silent demeanour- I looked kinda like a vampire, or a ghost or something.

"Woah!" Then, he recognised me. "Hey, Wykkyd." I nodded, my way of saying 'hey'.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the brick wall of a building. An apartment complex? Did X live here? I mentally shook my head- not my business, although this could come in handy later on... I shrugged. "Right, you're the silent creeper." X amended, holding up his hand in a 'my bad' gesture. Creeper, huh? I frowned, disappearing. I watched him from above as he shook his head and sighed.

"What was the point in that, Kyd?" he muttered aloud. I smirked, and dropped down, cape out as I let out a silent scream. X looked up and gave a cry of surprise before leaping out of the way. I landed on the balls of my feet, my shoulders shaking and my eyes closed tightly as I laughed silently. X crossed his arms.

"Okay, not funny. You're a weirdo, Kyd." He muttered. I finally stood upright, and nodded. Yeah, I was a weirdo, but I _hated_ being called a creeper. S'not my fault I couldn't talk. X looked like he was gonna leave, but hesitated.

"Word is that Jinx's all into that Brotherhood of Evil bullshit, right?" he asked. I nodded slowly- what business was it of his? "Just... tell her that it's a bad idea." I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed. "Whatever, man. But if she gets into it, I'm guessing you do too, and it'll be bad. Just trust me." Oh yeah, trust the _thief_.

_I'll tell her,_ I mouthed, exaggerating the words as much as I could, _but she won't listen._ I imagined that he was grinning.

"Yeah, she seems stubborn. Look, just try. Or at least, keep yourself and the others out. Once you're in, it's nearly impossible to get out." Then, he was gone. I sighed. Okay, ominous much? What would Red X know about the Brotherhood anyway? Oh well, not my problem. Maybe I'd take X up on his advice, maybe not. I'd always thought Jinx was pretty level-headed... maybe in need of some anger meds from time to time, but otherwise she was a good leader. She'd be able to get us out, if we did get mixed up in this whole mess... Whatever. I needed some air.

_Shift_

So... according to guy-in-skull-mask #1, Worthington was shark bait. I wondered how I was 'sposed to feel about that. On one hand, the psycho who had tortured me by default for so long was probably dead, but on the other, I wasn't sure if he actually _was_. Darn that stupid thief- I was being kept awake by my stupid brain because it wouldn't stop wondering if the stupid thief was telling the truth or not.

"Go. To. Sleep. Dammit!" I groaned, burying my head under the pillows. After a few moments of pillow-induced silence, I got up. The clock said it was _3.30AM. _Dear lord. Sighing, I opened the door to the guest room and morphed into a small hummingbird, flying down the corridor to the kitchen silently. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I grabbed a can of soda and chugged it down thirstily. I really didn't give a damn about the horrendous evils I was doing my teeth by drinking soda at 3.30 in the morning- I was thirsty, and soda tastes awesome.

"You're up early." I gave a little shriek of terror and dropped to the floor, shifting into a wolf as I went. Precautionary defence, I guess. I looked up to see Robin looking at me, body tense. I slowly shifted back, rubbing the back of my neck as I stood up.

"Heh... sorry. I don't react well when I'm startled." I explained with an uneasy grin. Robin shrugged.

"It's okay. What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. He smiled sympathetically- I guess he was a fellow insomniac.

"What's on your mind?"

"Worthington. My Mom. The Fights. Spark and Drain. You guys. Alcaeus. My Dad. My powers. The usual." I attempted a wry grin. "What about you? You can't tell me you _enjoy_ getting up this early." Robin smirked.

"The Titans. Your friends at the hospital. Bad guys. And... coffee." I raised an eyebrow.

"Coffee?"

"I'm thinking that I need some." He laughed. I nodded.

"Your anti-drug, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, something like that. When you get as little sleep as I do, you sorta run on it sometimes." He answered.

"Stress?"

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Screwed sleeping patterns. I've got nocturnal animals in me too."

"Well, I guess we've got something in common then." Robin smiled. I laughed ruefully.

"Yeah, we both can't sleep well." We both grinned as Robin boiled some water for his coffee. I sat down on one of the stools. "Why are you letting me and Alcaeus stay here still? I'm clean, right? How come you didn't kick us out straight after the spawn of Satan left." For some reason, he stiffened when I mentioned 'Spawn of Satan'.

"Who?" he asked.

"Dr. Matthews." He nodded in understanding.

"Oh, well that's obvious. We don't just _kick people out_. We're the good guys."

"So... you ask them to leave nicely?" Robin laughed.

"Want some coffee?" he offered. I nodded.

"You didn't answer my question, bird boy." Robin sighed.

"I don't know if I want you running around the streets of Jump. There are 3 reasons for that. Number 1- You've got a criminal record, technically. You've killed lots of people, of your own free will or not. 2- Lots of people are probably looking out for you now- you're a good fighter, and I'm sure places like the HIVE or otherwise will want you. And 3- You're not exactly... stable. You've got issues... we all do, I'm not saying we don't, but..."

"Yeah, I'm crazy." I grinned. "Thanks for giving it to me straight. So basically, you wanna keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah."

"What about Alcaeus?"

"Strangely he's... calmer than you are." Robin answered.

"Not as angsty as I am, you mean?" We both laughed. "Well, I guess I'm getting free food out of this, so I'm glad I get to stick around. But what about the others at the hospital?"

"They're being cared for there, and you're already here... I guess there's no point in changing anything for the moment." Robin shrugged.

"Lazy."

"Angsty."

We both grinned.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." I began, taking the coffee Robin slid across the counter, "I wanna find my Mom." Robin took a long sip of his drink.

"Where does she live?"

"Unless she's moved- Steel City." I answered. At least that hadn't been wiped.

"The Titans East are situated in Steel City, I'm sure they could find her for you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. This was it- I could find my Mom! But... would she still want me? Even though I was an angry freak who could shift into animals? Maybe I just wouldn't tell her...

"Sure. I'll radio them first thing tomorrow. Maybe we can work on finding everyone else's family, too." Robin smiled.

"Thanks, Robin."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, we're not gonna be sleeping tonight, I guess. Want to do some combat training with me?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Sure, what better way to wake up than to get punches thrown at you left right and centre?" I laughed. Robin nodded.

"That's what I always say. Let's go."

**A/N;**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Until next time- R & R! **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N; **

**41 Reviews! -is mucho happy- Thanks guys :D **

**I like writing this story right now. Expect updates. Now, this chapter goes out to my sister, who (yet again) was on my case about posting it. So, here we go sis, thanks to your annoying persistence. Love ya. **

**NOTE: Sorry for bringing in all these OC's. These one's aren't really important to the story, but they're important to get the plot moving. You'll probably only hear about them a few more times in future chapters, and even then it won't be very much. **

**NOTE: Sorry for rapidly switching POV's. I don't really like this chapter, but featherfun really wanted me to update, so I tried to hurry it along. Here we go, featherfun! Hope you enjoy it.**

So, Robin was a maniac. I was bruised and beaten, and I'm pretty sure that my pinky finger was broken.

"Argh!" he came at me again, bo-staff at the ready. I groaned and ducked clumsily, the side of the staff grazing my ear lightly. I morphed into a cat, slinking between the masked-boy's legs and scaling the walls as a lizard. Turning around, I hissed at Robin, who shook his head.

"Wanna take a break?" I nodded, dropping down and landing as myself.

"How do the Titans _live_ with you?" I asked incredulously, shoving him slightly. Robin laughed.

"They're a lot fitter than you are."

"Hey!"

We made our way back up to the Ops Centre, the sun coming up into the sky, waking those who had the luxury of sleeping at night. Raven was meditating by the window, so we kept quiet. I glanced down at my clothes- the jeans and shirt which Raven had loaned me, me being closest to her in size, were sweaty. I needed a shower.

I headed for the bathroom, and quickly jumped in the shower after stripping off my dirty clothes. The hot water hit my skin and I smiled- I could take my time in here, unlike the Fights. Showers were awesome- everything just _washed away_, literally and figuratively. It was great. After a while I slipped on another pair of jeans and shirt, ones Starfire had bought for me yesterday. I wasn't exactly happy about them spending money on me, but I was talked down. There was a knock at the door.

"Uh, someone in there?" Beast Boy's voice floated into the steam-filled bathroom. I raised my eyebrows.

"From the closed door, the sound of running water that just stopped a few moments ago, and the fact I'm talking to you right now- yeah, there's someone in here." I called back.

"Woops." Beast Boy answered, and I could tell he was grinning. He found my sarcasm amusing, it seemed.

"Close your eyes- I'm in a towel!" I said, then flung the door open. Beast Boy cried out in surprise, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. I stood in front of him for a moment, then started to laugh.

"What are you doing!?" He demanded.

"Open your eyes, Beast Boy. I'm fully clothed. Just messin' around." I told him. Hesitantly, Beast Boy removed his hands and sighed in relief.

"Don't do that!" he hissed. I just laughed and walked down the corridor. Beast Boy sighed and went into the bathroom, while I grinned. Poor guy- maybe I'd stop messing with him soon.

Or not. He just had the best reactions.

I entered the Ops Centre to find the others up and about- Raven quietly sitting a cup of tea, Robin and Starfire talking in the kitchen, Cyborg cooking something that smelled positively _awesome_, and Alcaeus watching something on TV. I waved to Robin and Starfire and smiled at Raven before sitting down besides Alcaeus.

"Smells good, Cyborg." I called, grinning. Alcaeus smiled at me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. I shrugged- no need to worry him.

"Fine, thanks. No nightmares." See? Not a lie... I smiled reassuringly, and Alcaeus nodded.

"I talked to Robin about finding my Mom." I said softly. Alcaeus' eyes widened.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said sure. He's gonna ask his friends in Steel City to look for her." I replied, grinning. Alcaeus smiled big and wide.

"That is wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"But..." I bit my lip, feeling my razor-sharp teeth scratch into it. "Alcaeus, what are you gonna do if I find her?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Shift. I think maybe... I think I will maybe go back to Greece." He said slowly, "I need to... apologise to my mother." I stared at him in surprise. A small part of me wanted to finally ask about his past, but the dominant part knew not to. He wouldn't want to talk about it. Instead, I just smiled, and hugged him.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. How can she not? You're the sweetest big brother ever, so I'm sure you're an even sweeter son." I murmured. Alcaeus smiled.

"Thank you." We broke apart as Cyborg called 'breakfast!', me leaping to my feet. I was starved!

We rushed to the kitchen, but were met with Beast Boy's loud shout of 'LOOK OUT!' followed by a giant BOOM!

Well, I guess I'd have to put my rumbling stomach on hold...

-

After the rather serious mishap involving Starfire's traditional cooking blowing up, we decided to just go out for breakfast instead. After an awesome, delicious, melt-in-your-mouth-kind-of-awesome breakfast of pancakes, Robin decided that it'd be a good idea for the others to patrol. He also said it'd be a great opportunity for Alcaeus' and me to learn the city, in case we were here for a while. So, instead of protesting against walking around a concrete jungle in the _hot sun_ for the day like I usually would, I clammed up and kept my mouth shut. No need to piss off traffic-light boy, not when my Mom was on a silver platter, just within my reach... did that just sound like I was about to eat my Mom, or was that just me? Anyway.

I was shoved into the care of Raven and Beast Boy, while Alcaeus went with Cyborg. Robin and Starfire flew off into the metaphorical sunset together, and I had a feeling that wasn't just coincidence. The others played the part of the colourful superheroes, while I stood to the sidelines as a sort of almost-normal-looking human who was lucky enough to be in the presence of the Titans. Except for the pointed teeth... Oh well. If I kept my mouth shut, no one would be the wiser to the fact that I was a freak.

Oh yeah, because that was totally believable, and nothing about my life so far would incline me to think that fate got a kick out of screwing me over.

Yeah right.

"A do-you-think-he-saw-us?! Get it?" Beast Boy cackled at his own joke, while Raven and I exchanged a look of annoyance.

"You told that joke about 5 jokes ago." Raven intoned.

"Well neither of you are laughing!" He huffed, irritated.

"Sorry, sorry." I held up my hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture, "Hahaha."

"I don't need your pity laughs." Beast Boy grumbled. "Hey! A street show! Let's check it out." Without another word he took off, running towards the group of performing people. There were jugglers, clowns blowing up balloons, and even a little dude riding a unicycle.

"What kind of freaks do you have in this place?" I muttered to Raven as we followed the green changeling.

"Coming from the ex-test subject who turns into furry and scaly creatures on a regular basis?" Raven answered in a tone that almost passed for joking. I grinned.

"What about you and the dark aura thing you've got going on?" I half-expected her to blow up at me, but she merely shrugged and half-smiled.

"Touché."

Beast Boy had attracted the attention of the locals, and was, to our- well, no, I guess Raven wasn't really surprised, anyway, he was joining in with the performers. A little green monkey was sitting on the shoulder of the boy on the unicycle, screeching happily.

"Should we...?"

Raven shook her head. "We've done the sweep of this area. Nothing seems to be wrong- let him have his fun."

I shrugged and glanced around- across the bay I could see the giant T, sticking out like, well... a giant T in the middle of a big body of water. I saw a few passers-by giving me weird looks, and I immediately clenched my fists. Raven sighed.

"Don't let the starers get to you." She murmured. "It's a... relatively rare occurrence to have normal-looking people much like yourself living with us."

"Relatively?" I enquired before I could bite my tongue.

"That's what I said." Raven replied, her voice dripping with the universal tone that meant 'don't ask'. I nodded.

"Okay."

Beast Boy jogged over to where we were standing, a happy-go-lucky grin chiselled on his features.

"That was awesome! At least I drew them a bigger crowd." He laughed.

"We've got to get moving. Robin'll be less than pleased if we don't finish the sweep soon." Raven said curtly, already making her way down the street. I gave Beast Boy a thumbs up and grin combination, before trotting after the violet-haired girl.

It would totally _suck_ to be a hero, in my opinion. I mean, you had to deal with screaming fans, begs for autographs and desperate wannabes who thought they'd be an awesome girlfriend slash boyfriend for one of the Titans. I can't count how many fangirls came up to Raven and Beast Boy, asking them to give Robin their number. Beast Boy pocketed a few, while Raven shredded the rest with her dark voodoo magic. Ahem. Not that I'd ever call it that in front of _her_ of course...

Nah, I was just too polite to do that.

"South Jump seems safe." Beast Boy reported into the T-Com, saluting Robin with a grin.

"Good. Okay, we'll meet up at-"

"Yo guys! We've got a problem!" Cyborg's voice cut through the transmitter, the screen splitting so his face covered half the screen. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin asked curtly, eyes narrowed, all business.

Dude, that guy needed to _chill_.

"I think the HIVE's been shaken up. They're pissed." Cyborg answered grimly, before quickly telling us where he was.

_And Alcaeus._ I grinned. The HIVE was in for a shock- Alcaeus was a Fights-trained killer. Not that he'd ever _use_ that. Neither of us would.

"We'll hold 'em off till you get here. But Robin- you're not gonna like this." Cyborg cut the connection, and the screen went black. Beast Boy glanced at Raven, who nodded.

"You don't have to fight." She offered. I shrugged.

"Alcaeus is there, he's fighting. I guess I'll do my bit, too." I didn't need to tell them that wherever Alcaeus went, I did. Within moments, I was a hawk, and was soaring through the air towards some kind of weird oldschool superhero/villain battle.

How did I get myself mixed up in all of this?

_Kyd Wykkyd_

I didn't _like_ our new additions. We didn't know where they came from, or why they'd come to us, but Jinx was all for it.

"More firepower, more stuff gets stolen, a better life, guys." She'd reasoned. "Now agree to this or you'll get your asses hexed into the middle of next week."

She always was a good negotiator.

We'd landed a weird, silent guy with black hair and the ability to set himself (and other things) on fire, and a girl who was completely silver and had the strength of solid metal to boot. Unlike me, the dark-haired guy could actually talk, he just _didn't_, at least not very much. And another weird thing- the dude could _heal_. Like I mentioned earlier, they wouldn't say where'd they'd come from, only that they weren't going back.

And yet, even though I liked our team the way it was before, I admit it was cool to see Cyborg's face when eight of us showed up for a fight. Blaze and Silverfist stood a little to the side, their eyes on the big guy. Well, I didn't blame them. He looked like he could lift a gas station, no problem. Oh well- we'd take them down first, then when the others arrived, we'd finish them, too. Show them that the bad guys had made a life for themselves without the big Government checks and colourful justice ridden with lies.

Woah, that sounded deep.

Jinx smirked at Cyborg, her cat-like eyes narrowing.

"Meet Silverfist and Blaze. New additions to the HIVE." She gestured to the newcomers, grinning.

"New additions or not, we'll still take you down. Alcaeus- think we can take them?" the half-man shot back, smiling at his friend. The big guy nodded slowly.

"You must keep out of my way." He instructed Cyborg, and then he charged.

I leapt out of the way, teleporting silently to the top of a nearby building, watching, waiting, just like we'd practiced. I watched Jinx leap over the top of the Alcaeus guy to land in front of Cyborg. He had his sonic cannon at the ready, but Jinx's hexes were faster. She sent him sprawling backwards, and then jumped after him. Countless Billys had tried to stop Alcaeus, only to be knocked back like ragdolls. The guy was like an unmovable force. Like, not a brick wall, but something way more powerful. I guess kind of like _gravity_. The others caught on and were ducking and weaving, trying to stay clear of him and shoot him instead. See-More was firing laser after laser from his eye, while Mammoth was helping Jinx with Cyborg. Gizmo was sending little robotic things towards Alcaeus, but one stomp of his foot and they were toast. That guy was _crazy_!

The 'extra firepower' Jinx had recruited were just standing there, doing nothing. So much for that idea, huh?

Then, the other Titans arrived. Well, _crap_.

_Shift_

I almost cheered when I saw the battle. Alcaeus was just throwing these losers off him as he roared through the streets. Robin's jaw dropped, and I'm pretty sure I heard Starfire gasp in surprise.

"Titans, Go!" Robin called, shaking his head and sprinting forward as he yanked a bird-a-rang from his belt. Starfire shot into the air like a cannon, a flurry of starbolts raining down from above. Raven levitated herself higher, her eyes glowing a deathly white as she unleashed her own attacks. I glanced at Beast Boy, and he grinned.

"Wolf?" he asked, and I nodded.

"What else?" I answered, my mouth already forming into a muzzle. We dropped down on all fours, and leapt into the fray. A pink haired chick was having some king of hand-to-hand combat thing with Cyborg, a huge dude backing her up. Starfire soared down and landed with a small _thud_ on the pavement, swinging her arm into the guy's gut.

I took my eyes of their fight, turning my attention to Alcaeus. He'd stopped moving, noticing the huge dents he was leaving in the road, opting to use his already-giant-sized strength instead. Guy's in red suits that looked identical were piling up on him, but Robin had already jumped in to help. Raven was fighting two guys at once- a guy with a giant eye, like only _one_ eye, and a little kid on spider legs. Okay...

Beast Boy snarled loudly and sprinted towards them, launching himself away from me and into that fight. I glanced around, looking to help someone or-

_Hello. _

I recognised them! Two fighters from The Fights- Silverfist and Blaze. I stared at them, they stared at me. Then, Blaze grinned, a _big, _sinister, I'm-going-to-burn-you-to-a-crisp type grin. Silverfist put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded. Then, all hell broke loose.

A thick jet of flames appeared in the air, hurtling towards me. I yelped and ducked, but not before my ears were singed. I howled in pain but grit my wolfy teeth and forced myself to _move_, and damn fast!

"Titans, look out!" Robin shouted over the sudden chaos. This had suddenly gotten very dangerous, very fast. I'd dealt with fire before, and it was common sense, really.

STAY THE HECK _AWAY_ FROM IT_. _

I swerved sidewards, shifting back into myself as I went.

"Psycho from the Fights!" I shouted, shifting into an eagle and taking to the sky. My big powerful wings sent me powering upwards, but the jet of flame followed.

"I'm. No. Psycho. Bitch!" Blaze shouted, his other palm adding a second stream of fire to the mix. Oh really? _Who_ exactly was shooting _fire_ into the sky? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I saw the Titans down below, working to stop the pyro, only to be stopped themselves by the remaining HIVE members. I had to get closer. I swooped down, landing behind Robin

"Raven, force field!" he called, just as the black aura appeared around us.

"Stop hiding, Titans!" Jinx cried, grinning. Robin snarled under his breath.

"Cyborg, when I say so, blast Billy Numerous. Starfire, I want you to fly up and aim for the silver girl. She's protecting the other newcomer. Beast Boy, take out See-More. Raven, see if you can-"

"That's not going to work." I piped up, unsure of whether I should speak or not.

"What?" Beast Boy gaped at me in surprise.

"Well, it might, just... not with Silverfist and Blaze. Those other costumed guys, they're nothing like the new ones you're dealing with."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, actually sounding interested. I hesitated. How to word this...

"Fancy team-tactics won't work here. No matter how you work it, these guys just don't do special manoeuvres that you can work your way around. There's no pattern, there's no fighting style. It's cold, hard, ruthlessness. They're going to take every opportunity to bring you down. You can't stop that with a carefully strategized plan. The only way you're going to win is to be just as ruthless as they are. Brute force is going to win." Silence met my little speech. I sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Robin nodded. "Okay guys, you heard her. Brute force. The HIVE'll be surprised, that's for sure. Remember- we're here to stop them, not to seriously hurt them." I noticed his eyes flick to me when he spoke, and the others did too. Slowly, Raven lowered the shield, and the fight began.

_Kyd Wykkyd_

I don't know what happened. The Titans had always been a strong force, but something had changed since that black force field dropped. They obviously wanted to get to the newbies, and we had to stop them. They were using their powers instead of their minds, it was weird. It was like the whole team dynamic had changed.

And I had to get down there.

I leapt off the top of the building and rocketed downward before teleporting to safety. I glanced around- the big guy and the new girl were working together, desperately trying to get to Silverfist and Blaze, who was still torching the city.

"Blaze, power down!" Jinx shouted, choking on smoke. I could hear the screams- this was wrong. Sure, we liked causing destruction, but not _killing_ people. This was too much.

I had to help the Titans, no matter how much I didn't want to.

I appeared behind the girl, watching her whirl around in surprise. My eyes widened- it was the girl! From the pizza place. It had completely left my mind. How could I be so stupid? What if she recognised me-

OW!

I stumbled backwards, nursing a bleeding nose. The girl's eyes were narrowed, seemingly black and dangerous. Her teeth seemed longer than before. A metamorph. Shit! I tried to position my nose so it would set straight when Jinx fixed me up later, but eventually just shook my head and ignored the annoying throbbing freaking _pain_.

She was off again, leaping onto the big guy's shoulders and into the air as some kind of bird, I didn't know which. I ran after them, grabbing the guy's arm. Holy crow he was big! He looked at me, and I quickly shook my head and held up my hands.

"What is it that you want!?" he cried hurriedly. I gestured wildly to my throat and shook my head, but pointed to myself, and then to Silverfist and Blaze, shaking my head once more. The big man nodded, in what I hoped was understanding.

"Can you get behind Blaze?" he asked. I nodded. "Then go- I will follow!" I teleported away, appearing silently behind the dark-haired psychopath.

I was _so_ getting the others to rub this in Jinx's face for me, seeing as I couldn't say 'I told you so', obviously.

The girl was locked in a battle with Silverfist, changing shapes too fast for me to concentrate on one before the next took its place. This was it- the big guy was charging through the flames, not showing any grimaces- but I could see the burn marks. I delivered a swift punch to the back of Blaze's head, watching the fire finally stop. He turned around, eyes wild, and his whole _body_ began to glow red.

"Shit!" I heard the girl cry, "Hey you! Get out of there unless you wanna be a human French fry! He's gonna go full-throttle pyro on you!" Without thinking, I grabbed Blaze's arm, and teleported him away. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! That burnt like _hell_! When I opened my eyes, I found myself hovering hundreds of feet above the ocean, before falling like a rock into the surf, Blaze screaming the whole way down.

_Shift_

I watched the creepy, dark-and-gloom kid disappear with Blaze, and immediately the fighting kind of went into pause mode. Everyone glanced around frantically, trying to pinpoint where they had gone. Finally, we heard a horrible screaming. Out on the bay, two figures appeared- one wearing a cloak, the other tainted red. Then, after one moment of being suspended in $the air, they began to fall.

"Get them- quickly!" Robin shouted, but I was way ahead of him. A fall from that height into a body of water would be incredibly painful, maybe even fatal. As a cheetah I sprinted for the edge of the land, leaping into the sky and soaring towards them. For a moment I considered letting Blaze fall- I couldn't catch _both_ of them! But I knew I had to try anyway. I wouldn't be responsible for another death.

They were falling faster- too fast. I wouldn't get there, I couldn't. But I _was_ getting closer, close enough to see the horror written on both of their faces as they dropped out of the sky. Beast Boy's idea to shift into prehistoric creatures had made me take the form of a pterodactyl- strong enough to grab the HIVE member, and hopefully Blaze, too. I swooped down, gaining speed. I had to get there!

We were only meters from the water now- the dark blue waves danced below us, but I couldn't look at them now. I reached out with my talon, desperately trying to snag the boy's- got it! He looked up at me with wide, fearful red eyes, while beside him Blaze kept falling. I swooped down, but the time it had taken to get the first boy had cost him dearly. I screeched in alarm, moving my wings faster and faster, and then-

I braked hurriedly, seeing a platform of dark energy shoot up and catch Blaze before he hit the water's surface. Funnily the boy below me wasn't screaming, like I mentally was. He seemed frozen with fear, his mouth agape. Why didn't he just teleport away?

_Fear_, my common sense told me, _fear immobilises you. _

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, while I dropped onto Raven's dark aura platform and shifted back to myself. Blaze looked unconscious, but the boy slowly sat up and shook his head from side to side. I gave him a weak grin.

"Sorry about the nose." I muttered, and then I laughed, because that was the stupidest thing I could've said at that moment. It's like, I punch the guy, I save his life, we're on different sides of society and were currently riding a floating square of magical wonder back to mainland, and I apologise for breaking his nose? Hah.

He shrugged, gingerly touching it. We both looked towards the mainland, where my temporary friends were, and his team. Our eyes met, and while I semi-smiled, he just frowned and looked away.

_Who was he?_

**A/N;**

**Over 4000 words. Longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoy. :)**


End file.
